The Curse of the Swan
by kitkat681
Summary: Bella Swan lives her life completely unaware that her time on this Earth is slowly counting down.  A chance discovery opens her eyes to a history she never knew about.  Will she be able to break the spell that has cursed her family for centuries?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome! I'm so very excited about this new story…I had hoped to wait until I finished Search and Rescue but I really want to get this one started. I am writing it as I go so as of right now this is the only chapter written. I know where it is going…it's just not there yet. I am hoping to update once a week…on Wednesdays…but that may change as I get the chapters written.**

**Melanie is along for the ride again…she is the best beta out there in my opinion…she started a new story yesterday…'Awaken' and it owns me…I live for her chapters. So get on that one early…**

**Dalloway5906 is with me as well not only as a pre-reader but as a real life mentor to my studies. **

**This story will talk about witchcraft and Wicca. All the spells and rituals are mine so this is sort of my Book of Shadows. Please don't blast my beliefs…just leave if it is not for you.**

**Ready….**

She stood, clad only in sky at the edge of the cliff. Her porcelain skin gleamed in the light of the moon, her swollen belly rippling with contractions as her body labored to birth her daughter.

"_God and Goddess I implore thee_

_Take this child and set her free_

_Cast her not within this curse_

_Trust her heart to put love first_

_Let her choose the path she sees_

_As is my will…so mote it be."_

She screamed the words up to the heavens as her body collapsed to the ground. As she felt the first burning pains of her child coming into the world, her heart gave a painful thump in her chest. She would never see this child grow. She had known about her family's curse since she was just a babe, but she demanded that her own daughter not know about what was ahead of her. She wanted her daughter to live a full life…until the day it was taken from her. She would _not_ know her fate.

Renee Swan listened to her daughter's cry as her friend, Esme Hale held the slight bundle in her arms. She tried desperately to life her head so she could see her baby, if only once. But her body protested, her heart stilled in her chest and her breath left her in a huff. Her last word on this earth was her daughter's name.

"Isabella."

**()*()**

"Bella…get your head out of those books and come look at these new bracelets." Alice yelled as they browsed in the antique store. Bella and her cousin Alice visited the store at least once a week, mesmerized by the wonders that covered the tables and shelves. Bella had lived with her Aunt Esme and her daughter in Salem since she was just a baby. Her mother had died during childbirth and no one knew who her father was. She always felt that something was missing inside of her when she saw her cousin with her mother. She knew she was loved, her Aunt made sure of that, but she could feel deep in her soul that there was something more that was just out of her reach.

Bella ignored her cousin and continued to flip through the new delivery of books. They were dusty and faded but she loved the leather covers and the handwritten pages she found inside. Every once in a while, the pages would draw her in, as if the words were calling to her, but without fail Alice would grab the book out of her hands, toss it back in the pile and drag her out of the store.

Alice was busy looking at the newest amulets and charms while Bella poked through the books, so she didn't notice when Bella opened a navy blue book that had a beautiful pentagram covering most of the front. She didn't see Bella's eyes flutter closed as she held the book to her chest, feeling as if that missing part inside of her was finally filled. She didn't know that Bella shoved the book into her bag as she all but ran from the store, throwing some half-assed excuse to Alice on her way out the door.

Bella ran as fast as she could to the one place she felt safe, the cliffs. The ground gave way to the Atlantic Ocean and while the rocks and pounding waves below had her heart thundering in her chest, her mind was clear. This was her safe place, the one place she felt she could be who she really was.

Sitting on the damp, cold grass, Bella dug the book out of her bag and held it in her hands. She ran her fingers over the pentagram on the cover, her heart beating frantically in her chest. She opened the book and gasped when she saw her mother's name written in flowing script inside the front cover. No wonder she connected with the book, it had belonged to her mother. Why did her Aunt not have it then? Why was it left in an antique shop instead of coming to her, its rightful owner?

Bella shook her head as she turned the page…and froze. The words jumped off the page, making her head spin as she read them. It was a spell, or a curse, she wasn't sure. But it only took her a moment to read what it said. And as she realized the power behind the words, her breath stilled in her chest and her life suddenly made sense.

_For breaking love and breaking trust_

_The lies you spread were not enough_

_One Swan can live whilst the other dies_

_Until the Curse is rectified_

_The child Haled until the day_

_That eighteen summers pass away_

_The Handsome one is also blighted_

_He lives the life eternal nighted_

_To break the spell the two must meet_

_And share the love they both do seek_

_Until the time that that doeth pass_

_Eternally damned their lives shall last_

_For what you left my life you see_

_As is my will…so mote it be_

**()*()**

Bella ran breathlessly into her Aunt's kitchen, frantic for answers. She found both Alice and Esme sitting at the table, waiting patiently as if they knew that she was coming. Bella slammed the book down on the table and stood with her hands fisted on her hips.

"What is this?" She demanded, her eyes accusing as she looked from face to face. Her cousin looked sad but her Aunt was resigned.

"Everything you read is true. That was your mother's Book of Shadows." Esme said, reaching her hand towards the book, but coming up empty when Bella snatched it off the table and held it to her chest.

"And what exactly is a Book of Shadows?" She asked, her knees suddenly unable to hold her and she sat down in one of the chairs.

"A Book of Shadows is a journal of sorts. We use it to keep track of our spells and rituals." Alice answered, making Bella's eyes flash to hers.

"And by 'we' you mean?" She breathed, suddenly nervous about the answer.

"Witches, Bella. Your mother and all of us…we're witches." Esme said and Bella felt the book slip from her fingers as everything went dark.

**So…there it is…**

**See you Wednesday.**

**There is a banner on my facebook page that will give you some hints.**

**Thoughts? Theories? **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I figured what kind of Wiccan would I be if I did not post an update on Samhain. Happy Halloween to you all!**

**Melanie beta'd this while suffering through a migraine so I can't thank her enough. We get another 'Awaken' chapter tomorrow! WOO HOO!**

**Dalloway5906 posted an epic 'Reboot' chapter…I mean it is crazy wonderful. So if you are not already reading it…go.**

**We get some more info in this one…excited to see what you think…**

**The Curse of the Swan was rec'd on ****robattack . wordpress . com I can't thank Midnight Cougar enough for the love…she rocks!**

"Bella…Bella!" Esme shouted as she crouched down next to her on the floor. She was out cold. "Alice go into the garden and get me some rosemary."

Alice took off out the back door as Esme cradled Bella in her arms. She _knew _this would eventually happen. So many times over the years she had wanted to tell Bella about her fate, but she was bound by the promise she had made to Renee, even though she knew it was wrong. But the curse had made itself known, despite their attempts to keep Bella in the dark.

Alice came back in from the garden with a handful of the herb. Esme quickly stripped the needles off and crushed them in her palm, holding her hand under Bella's nose. Within a few seconds, the sharp fragrance of the plant had Bella coming around. Her eyes fluttered open and as she looked up into her Aunt's face, everything came crashing down on her.

The curse was real.

And if she understood it as she thought she did, that meant that she was going to die.

Soon.

*()*()*

"Explain it to me again." Bella demanded as she held a cup of warm rosemary-infused tea in her hands. They were sitting around the table with the book open in front of Bella. Esme looked fondly at the worn pages, remembering well the hours she had spent with Renee as they struggled to try and find a way to break the spell. But it had been useless and pointless.

"Almost 200 years ago, a woman named Victoria Mitchell fell in love with a man. He was beautiful and gracious, but he did not love her. He was in love with a farmer's daughter named Elizabeth Swan. Back then they called her a healer, but what she really was, was a witch. Victoria thought her common and unworthy of the attention of such a spectacular man, so she did everything she could to keep them apart. She was even desperate enough to hire a henchman to attack and brutalize poor Elizabeth. But the man stood by her, even after she became with child. He loved her. This enraged Victoria and she tampered with the fates and cursed them all. She cast the spell in the light of the full moon and then in her jealousy and despair, she threw herself off the cliff, strengthening the curse even more.

The legend goes that the second her body hit the water, the man awoke in his bed and discovered that everything had changed. He was no longer breathing…his life continued without the need for his heart to beat or his lungs to work. He was living a life eternal. No death, no breath, no soul.

Elizabeth looked for him but he disappeared when he realized what he had become. So she mourned the loss of her love until she birthed her daughter, two months later. My ancestor was there – see where it says in the curse that the child was 'Haled'? The women in our family have all had daughters right after the women in your family do so there is always someone there to care for the child. In the old days we served as wet nurses but now we are just caretakers for the baby until she is old enough. We had always explained the curse when the child was able to understand, but your mother was adamant that you not know about your fate. She wanted you to live a normal life." Esme said with a sigh. She wished she could have kept this from Bella but it was useless. The curse was strong and it wanted Bella to know her time was short. It was like a living, breathing embodiment of evil.

Bella just stared down at the book. Her mother's handwriting seemed to jump off the page, luring her in. She suddenly _needed _to know everything.

"What happened to him, the one she loved?" Bella asked and she watched Esme's expression change into something tragic.

"No one knows. Even his name has been forgotten. But his end of the curse is much worse, if that is even possible. Life eternal, never eating, never sleeping, just existing. Your mother and I spent years trying to figure out who he might have been or how to break the curse but…nothing. I'm so sorry darling." Esme soothed as she reached her hand towards Bella, but she was not done being pissed just yet.

"So Alice is going to have to get pregnant. Wait…_I'm _going to have to get pregnant? Well that just solves things, I'll just go on the pill or the shot or…"Bella ranted but Esme was already shaking her head.

"Nothing will change Bella. Even if we shipped you off to a desert island, somehow the curse will follow through." Esme said sadly.

"What if I just don't have sex?" She suggested but when she saw the color drain from Alice's face she knew something was up. "What Alice…what do you know?"

"Bella…" Alice started in a shaky voice but Esme jumped in.

"Bella, the choice of the pregnancy is not yours to make. It will happen whether you want it to or not, just like it did for Elizabeth."

Bella looked at the woman she thought was her Aunt, the woman who had kept a secret from her for her entire life. A woman who was now telling her_ her_ fate was sealed

"When?" Bella whispered, unable to make her voice any louder.

No one spoke.

"When?" Bella shouted, needing to have something to ground her to reality.

"You will give birth on your 18th birthday." Esme said.

Bella was never good at math but the quick subtraction she did in her head left her speechless.

"That means…" She mumbled and Alice nodded her head and spoke.

"That means that you'll be pregnant by the end of the month."

*()*()*

The sky lightened to that beautiful gray that spoke of clear skies and warm sun.

It would be a beautiful day.

He felt nothing.

Days bled into each other to the point of insanity.

He wanted it to end.

But nothing ever changed.

After the first century he begged for death.

For life.

For anything.

He searched and hunted for an answer but he was left wanting.

Now even his love for her had faded.

He was not even sure he ever truly loved her.

He had been infatuated with her.

With her beauty and goodness.

But did she ever really own his heart?

He was coming to the conclusion that she had not.

He rolled to his side.

The sand was abrasive under him but he did not feel it.

The only thing he felt was his mark.

The words written across his ribs burned and itched.

A constant reminder of his curse.

His plight.

_Eternal night Eternal day_

_Until the rite has given way._

_The key to all's the graceful bird_

_The only one your heart has heard_

_She continues to fade away_

_And death will take her where she lays_

_Your life_

_Your truth _

_You're living proof_

_That all is lost _

_And at what a cost_

_For all that you have done to me_

_As is my will…so mote it be._

His hand ghosted over the words that were tattooed in his skin.

His eyes opened and closed.

A reflex.

He was in a cave.

He needed somewhere to just…

Exist.

Another day.

Another night.

Pointless.

He heard voices from outside the mouth of his self-imposed grave.

He would have to move soon.

Egypt was getting too crowded.

**So…excited to see what you think of the new info…**

**See you Wednesday for an extra chapter cause I love ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Love…love…love your enthusiasm for this story. It is very personal to me so I hope you continue to enjoy it.**

**Melanie worked her magic with this chapter even though work is killing her. I love her big time.**

**Dalloway5906…I'm here…for whatever you need.**

**So…are you ready to hear more?**

"Are you ready to hear more?" Esme asked quietly, pulling Bella from her thoughts. As much as she wanted to just crawl into bed and pull the covers up over her head she knew she needed to face the rest. So when she nodded, Esme smiled and stood. Bella followed, knowing that once she learned everything…there was no going back.

As she walked through the doorway that led to the living room, she looked around the place she thought of as her home. Now everything looked different to her. Where once she saw potted plants and paintings, now she wondered if they were some sort of magical herbs or if the pictures had a meaning she didn't know about. Her whole life was different.

Esme stopped in the middle of the hall, right under the stairs. She looked back at Bella with a shy smile, and then pressed her hand against the wall, stepping back when a door popped open. Bella looked on in shock. So many secrets.

The stairwell was dark but Esme had no trouble traversing the shallow stone steps as she descended into the blackness below. Bella put her hand on the wall to steady herself as she followed Esme and could feel Alice coming behind her. When the steps ended, she waited. The scent of sulfur and the flash of a match disoriented her, but her eyes soon adjusted to the candlelight and she looked around the room.

The walls were rough stone and the left side was lined with wooden shelves. Glass jars filled with powders and herbs were neatly aligned on the lower shelves while candles of every color were stacked in piles above. Books were everywhere, new books and ones that looked like they were seconds away from just falling apart. A clothesline was strung across the right wall and pinned to it was different types of fabric, some plain colored and some with beautiful designs. Directly in front of her was a long, wide table. Esme was busy lighting fat, squatty candles that sat all over the surface and it helped to illuminate the rest of the room. Bella was instantly drawn to a doorway carved in the far corner. Her feet moved before she could stop them.

In this room the walls were bare, just the imperfect stone as decoration. A waist high table stood in the center of the room and she stopped in front of it. On it was a beautiful wooden stick, wrapped in dark leather. A red candle was in the middle of the surface and a gold and silver one flanked each side. Her fingers itched it pick up the stick but she was unsure if she would be breaking a rule. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Esme standing behind her with tears in her eyes.

"Go on…take it. It was your mother's wand." She said, nodding her head towards the table. Bella turned around and reached for the wand, feeling her arm flush with heat as her hand wrapped around the leather and wood. As she raised her arm she swore she could almost see a light following the tip of the wand. Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes…and could feel the power.

"Esme?" She questioned, her voice shaky. Esme put her hand on Bella's shoulder.

"We have so much to teach you." She whispered.

*()*()*

The early December wind whipped outside but they were warm as they sat in Esme and Alice's workroom. The jars were open and lined up on the table and Alice was having a blast showing Bella everything.

"So this is rosemary…that is what mom used to bring you around when you fainted earlier. We grow it in the garden but also have it dried and in oil form. We are lucky to have had a mild autumn, so that it is still surviving outside. We had to move some of the other herbs inside after the first frost. This is used to help stimulate the memory and it can also help to increase longevity and bring around love." She said as she set some of the sharp needles in Bella's palm. Before she even had a chance to really examine the herb, Alice took it from her and started in on another.

"This is sage, very good for memorization and also for protection." She said as she crushed a leaf of the light green plant between her fingers. The spicy scent hit her nose and she was instantly soothed, as if something deep inside her was rejoicing at the fragrance.

"And this is wormwood, one of my favorites. We use this when we are trying to communicate with the spirits. I also tend to gravitate towards this since it can increase courage." She said as she picked up one of the glass jars and opened the shiny silver lid. As she held the open jar under Bella's nose, Bella was suddenly somewhere else.

_The thatched roof was low and springing leaks all around as a storm raged outside. The peat fire smoldered in the hearth and a kettle boiled above the heat. A battered wooden table was lined with clay pots that were filled with herbs and flowers and a beeswax candle burned in a lantern hanging from the stone wall. _

_Where _was_ she?_

_The door opened and a man stomped in, shaking the rain from his hat and coat. He was tall and lean, his long copper hair pulled back with a leather thong. He was dressed in tight gray pants and black boots that came up to his knee. His white shirt was loose and the dark green velvet coat he had on made his green eyes vibrant. But what made her heart stop was the look in his eyes. He was looking right at her, with a hunger she had never seen before._

"_Elizabeth." He sighed as he came towards her._

"_No, I'm Bella." She said, and he stopped short, cocking his head to the side as a smile spread crookedly across his lips. _

"_My love, has the tincture gone to your head again? I told you to keep the door open when you are working with those plants." He laughed as he started towards her again. _

"_No, my name is Bella." She whispered, overcome with his presence as he loomed over her. He was so tall he eclipsed everything else. _

"_Love, I know who you are…you are the owner of my heart." He breathed as he leaned down and pressed his lips to her temple. He smelled so good, like her favorite book or the way her blanket smelled right before it went in the washer. _

"_Who are you?" She asked, suddenly desperate to know. He pulled away from her with a grin._

"_I'm…"_

"Bella!" Esme's voice brought her back to the present and she looked up at her, her eyes wide and filled with tears, devastated that it had not been real.

"I saw him…" She breathed.

"Who Bella?" Esme questioned as she looked the girl over. She was white as a ghost.

"I saw the handsome one."

*()*()*

A lot had changed in a decade, he thought as he made his way through the crowded streets of Cairo.

The cars were all different and the buildings were more modern.

The people were still the same though.

Filled with the same single-mindedness.

Rats going through a maze.

Never questioning what might else be out there.

If he could hear their thoughts they would still be the same as they were 200 years earlier.

Sex.

Wealth.

Power.

Nothing changed.

As he walked through the crowds of people he was visible but invisible.

How he wished that someone would look at him and actually _see _him.

His body did not fatigue as he headed out of the city and into the desert.

He needed no food.

He needed no water.

He needed no sleep.

He started walking across Africa.

And he didn't stop until he reached the Atlantic Ocean.

And then he had a choice.

Did he travel back home to Ireland…

Or someplace new?

He had not been to America yet.

Perhaps…

The water was cold but it did not bother him.

The salt stung his tattoo but the pain was a welcome reminder that even if he was not alive…

Or dead…

He at least still…

_Was._

**So everyone understands that Edward speaks in drabble form yes? Yes. He does and I suspect that will continue through the whole story. I hope no one minds. **

**I donated an outtake to my two-shot 'Choices' for the fundraiser for MAL. Please think about donating…**

teasersmostlyalurker . /2011/11/kitkat681 . html

**See you next Wednesday!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! Ready to get thrown into this magical world again? This is the most personal chapter for me so far, it has my actual Full Moon Esbat casting ritual (an Esbat is a coven meeting or ritual held on a day other than one of the main 8 Sabbats, in this case for the Full Moon). I am a Solitary Eclectic, and have never been a member of a coven, so if I screwed it up...I'm sorry. If you have any questions I encourage you to ask away. It not only helps me, but it is fun for you as well.**

**Melanie is enjoying the hell out of this story so far, which I couldn't be happier about. While she still holds 'From my Window' as her favorite, this is creeping up there. Just wait till our mystery handsome one meets our Bella. "Awaken' is updating twice more this week...we are getting spoiled.**

**Dalloway5906 is keeping me on the straight and narrow and has killed me dead with her latest 'Reboot' update. Seriously...I died.**

**Okay...here we go.**

"Bella…we need to get to school." Alice yelled into Bella's bedroom. After the flashback or vision or whatever that was the night before, Esme had insisted that she go to bed. She slept like the dead and now was being rather rudely awakened.

"Alice…I'm a freaking witch. I don't need to go to school." Bella grumbled into her pillow, but just as she got comfortable, the blankets were ripped off her bed. She turned over to see Alice smiling down at her.

"Bella, I'm a freaking witch too, yet I still have to go to school. Now get your ass up and get ready." She giggled.

When Bella walked into the kitchen, she could tell that something had changed overnight. The usual metal tea kettle was replaced with a clay pot. There were jars of different herbs strewn all over the counter and several crystals were sitting in bags on the table.

"Good morning Bella, how are you feeling today?" Esme asked sweetly as she placed a steaming mug of tea in front of her. Bella wrapped her hand around the cup and put her face in the fragrant steam. Alice looked at her expectantly.

"Um…chamomile, peppermint and um, lavender?" She asked and Alice smiled widely.

"You forgot rosemary, but I'll give you it." She laughed as she gathered her books and packed her bag. Bella was moving slowly as she tried to wrap her head around how she was supposed to go about her normal life now that everything had changed. She ran into her room to get her sweatshirt and stopped when she caught her reflection in the mirror above her dresser.

She looked the same. On the outside there was no way you could tell that her life was counting down. She splayed her hand over her lower belly and tried to imagine how it would feel to be pregnant. And then the thoughts of _how _she would become pregnant invaded her mind and chills ran up and down her spine. To have something like that taken from her…and to not know who the father of her child was…it was a nightmare. But it seemed she was powerless to stop it.

*()*()*

"So the party is going to be so awesome!" Angela raved as she pulled Bella into the classroom. She had been in a daze most of the day, trying to merge her old life together with her new life. It was not going very well. Her mind kept straying to those jars and books in the basement and all she wanted to do was learn everything she could about her destiny. But she was still a senior in high school, and her imminent death did not matter to her teachers.

"So, you're coming right?" Angela asked, sticking her face right in front of Bella's to get her attention.

"What Ange?" Bella replied, totally distracted. Her friend sighed dramatically.

"Bella, this is only the biggest event of the year. You _have _to come!" Bella looked across the desk to try and catch Alice's eye, desperate for some help. She did not want to go but hated disappointing her friend. Alice was busy making googly eyes at Jasper, and was oblivious.

"Fine Angela…count me in." She relented.

*()*()*

"Bella, did you want to wear your mother's robe for the Esbat tonight?" Esme called up the stairs. It was a full moon and they were going to cast a circle, Bella's first experience with the ritual. She was both excited and nervous.

"Is that what I'm supposed to do?" She yelled down and Esme told her it was completely up to her. But as she held the dark red fabric in her hands she knew there was really no choice. And when she took off her clothes and slipped the robe over her head she knew she had made the right decision.

"So the first thing we need to do is decide what ritual work we are going to do. Since we are so close to Yule, we are going to be working on spells to strengthen loving relationships and celebrate new beginnings. After you have written your spells we gather the objects we need. For my love spell I need apple, catnip, jasmine, patchouli and a rose quartz. Mom is doing a new beginning spell to welcome you into the Wiccan way, so she needs vervain, sage and mugwort. Is there anything you want to work on?" Alice asked as she pulled jars down off the shelf and set them on the table. Bella was overwhelmed. She was supposed to know how to do this? But as she walked over to the shelves, her hands moved on their own accord. She soon found a piece of citrine and black agate in her hand as well as a jar of thyme, sweet pea and wolfs bane. As she looked down at the objects on the table, the words came to her.

_As I start this journey forth_

_Herbs and crystals point me north_

_Courage and chastity lead the way_

_While protecting me both night and day_

_Goddess keep me at your knee_

_As is my will…so mote it be._

Bella blinked and realized it was silent in the room. She looked over at Alice and found her just staring back at her.

"What?" Bella asked, suddenly embarrassed that she had zoned out.

"How did you do that?" Alice asked, awestruck.

"Do what?"

"That spell, it takes me days to come up with the words I want to use and sometimes even then I have to use a spell book to get it just right but you…you just did it." She whispered.

Bella looked down at the table shyly. She had no idea how she did it, the words just popped into her head.

"Alice, leave her alone. It's in her blood." Esme scolded gently as she finished getting everything ready in the other room. The altar was set up and the quarter candles were ready. Each woman had their supplies ready for their spells and Esme was going to cast the circle. Bella stood back and watched as Esme took a moment to prepare herself. She could almost see the stress melting out of her as she stood before the altar.

Esme explained everything as she went. Showing Bella how she used the broom, or bessom, to clean the circle both physically and spiritually. Next the altar and tools were blessed and the elements were consecrated. And finally, Esme picked up her ritual knife, or her athame as she called it and held it waist high. She faced east and started chanting as she walked around the invisible circle.

_Maiden cast your circle white_

_Weave a web of healing light _

_Round and round the circle cast _

_Joining present, future, past_

_Mother cast your circle red_

_Weave the strands of family thread_

_This sacred space shall now be bound_

_As I cast this circle round_

_Old Crone cast your circle black_

_Weave the wisdom that we lack_

_Thrice is the circle cast this night_

_And now begins our magic rite_

Bella watched in awe as the woman she knew as her Aunt transformed. The power was there within her and as she used the knife to cut an opening in the circle, she invited Bella and Alice inside. And then she closed the doorway she had created and their spell work began.

*()*()*

"Bella that was amazing! You are such a natural. You never stuttered or anything! I am so jealous!" Alice cried as they cleaned up. The circle had been unbelievable. She had finally felt at home within the magical environment. She couldn't wait to do it again.

"Oh Mom, I forgot to tell you. Bella and I are going to a party at Lauren's house next Saturday." Alice said. Her tone should have been casual but Bella could hear something lurking beneath the simple words. As Bella looked up at Esme she could see the shadow pass across her face but just as quickly it was gone and she smiled.

"Well I'm sure you'll both have fun." She said as she turned around to put the jars away.

*()*()*

His clothes were waterlogged and ruined as he came up on shore.

The journey had taken him the better part of a week.

But now as he set foot on the sand he felt like he was where he was supposed to be.

He had missed his homeland and wanted to return, but something pulled him here.

And now he just needed to find some place to settle.

His shoes squished as he walked and he knew he would need to get some new clothes soon.

The dark of night was limitless as he made his way up from the rocky beach.

He ducked down behind a sign as light approached, only coming back out after the vehicle had passed.

His eyes strayed to the sign he had used as cover.

_Entering Salem_

Hmmm…

**Yes...hmmm indeed. **

**So this is a VERY personal story for me. Please be kind in your reviews. **

**See you next Wednesday!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So…I feel like shit warmed over. I'm sick…boo. And I missed the Full Moon last night for the first time since I started practicing. So to make me feel a little better I am giving you an extra update. I LOVE your response to the story so far. I love hearing from all of you who practice or those of you who are intrigued. And let me tell you…if you feel the calling, get a book and start reading. You don't have to be initiated or have a coven or be a generational witch to practice…just read. That was how I started.**

**Who is ready for our Handsome One to see Bella? **

**Melanie helped me change a HUGE plotline in this and we both like it much better now, and I guarantee you will too. She was SO MEAN last night, leaving us hanging till Tuesday with the latest chapter of 'Awaken'. Well she left you hanging…I am waiting for chapter 25.**

**Dalloway5906 is holding down the fort alone since DB#1 is traveling. I miss you girl…**

**Okay…**

"Bella…how long does it take to get dressed?" Alice huffed as she sat outside the dressing room. They were trying on new outfits for Lauren's party but Bella's heart was just not in it. She had started reading her mother's Book of Shadows and all she wanted to do was be alone in her room and read until she knew everything about her mother's life. Esme promised her that once she had a grasp on everything in her mother's book, she could have access to the books of her ancestors. Bella was anxious to see if she could possibly discover something her mother had missed.

"Alice, this is stupid." Bella sighed as she pushed through the swinging door and stepping in front of the mirror. Alice put her hand over her mouth as she looked at her.

"It's perfect!" She squealed and Bella bit back a smile. She had to admit, the dark blue shirt dress did look nice against her skin and the way it flared out made her legs look really long.

"Okay, I'll get it." She relented and stepped back when Alice threw herself against her.

"This is going to be so much fun!" She called as Bella disappeared back into the fitting room to get into her street clothes. She looked at the price tag and sighed as she imagined all of her hard earned babysitting money going down the drain. But the dress was nice and she could wear it again.

"Alice, I still need to …" Bella started to say as she came back through the door, but the words died in her throat because instead of walking into the store, she walked into that same cottage again. There was no storm this time; instead the sun was bright and shinning in through the windows. When she looked around the differences were obvious. The fire was not lit and the table was clean. Bella looked down at her feet, but found she couldn't even see them, her belly was full and heavy with child and she raised her hands up to rest atop her stomach. She glanced up as the door opened and her eyes widened as she watched the same man come through the door. He looked as he had before, except this time his coat was dark blue and his pants were tan. The same black boots covered his calves and his hair was long and loose this time, hitting just past his shoulders. He strode purposefully across the room and pulled Bella into his arms, pressing his lips to her throat. She could not breathe as she felt the child inside her move and kick and he pulled away with a smile.

'"I think the babe knows its father is here." He said, with a touch of sadness in his eyes. Bella remembered the legend of the child's conception and felt her eyes sting with tears. She reached up and cupped his cheek, feeling the softness of his skin beneath her fingers.

"Why was it not yours?" She whispered and her heart broke as he looked away.

"You know why, love. You should have never been out there unattended. If they hadn't distracted me I would have been there to claim you after the gathering. I will never forgive myself." He breathed and she watched as his hand came up to swipe at the moisture on his cheek. But when he looked back at her his eyes were clear. "My love for you grows as quickly as the child does. Have you decided upon a name yet?"

She shook her head and he smiled down at her.

"Well then shall we name him after his father?" He suggested with a smirk as he lowered his face to hers. Her heat beat painfully in her chest as his lips grazed hers.

"Yes." She whispered and he kissed her gently.

"Then Edward he shall be."

"Bella!" Alice called and Bella blinked rapidly, finding her eyes were filled with tears. The problem was she didn't know if it was because the vision was over or because now she knew his name.

*()*()*

The cave was easy enough to find.

He had to evict a bear and her cub but he was certain they would be able to find another suitable home before the snow really started to fall.

A new set of clothes were harder to acquire.

He missed the days of breeches and cravats, but did enjoy the feel of the denim and cashmere of today.

And he would never go back to wearing those stiff, hard soled boots.

He would rather have a nice pair of Nikes any day.

So as he set out from his new residence in his ragged and dirty clothes those were the things he was looking for.

Jeans.

Sneakers.

And a sweater.

He did not need clothing for warmth, only ones that would last.

The shopping center was loud and crowded.

Christmas was coming.

He despised the holiday.

The woman he had loved had been brutalized just a few weeks before Yule and since then he had been unable to even look at a Christmas tree.

Now he was surrounded.

The stores all had decorations and some horrible music was blasting away through the speakers in the ceiling.

He was in hell.

Well he was _always _in hell, but this just made it worse.

He hated the feel of the ill-gotten money in his pocket but he needed new clothes desperately.

And the smarmy businessman whose wallet he had pilfered would not miss the few bills he snatched.

The first store yielded him new shoes.

The clerk barely noticed him.

In the second store he was able to find a pair of jeans that promised to hold up for at least a year or two.

As he walked towards a store in search of a sweater, his eyes caught on a flash of brown and cream.

He usually did not take notice of anything around him.

But this sight captivated him.

He could see her through the glass front of the store.

She stood in the open doorway, looking right at him…

But not.

Her eyes were a million miles away.

She looked so very familiar to him…

But not.

Her friend shook her shoulder and she blinked and looked down at the girl.

Her eyes were damp.

And at that moment his still heart fluttered.

His hand rose to his chest at the feeling he had not had in nearly two centuries.

And suddenly his quest for a new sweater was forgotten.

**See you Wednesday…**

**Send me some love to make my poor sick belly and scratchy throat feel better…**


	6. Chapter 6

**I LOVE your reaction to this story. I love your questions…please…bring 'em! I will try to answer them the best I can. **

**Melanie convinced me to change something HUGE…and I do so like it better. We will see that in the next few chapters. Only 2 weeks or so till I'm up in Canada with my girls…so excited!**

**Dalloway5906 keeps me in line and makes sure I don't conjure a dark spirit. She's good like that.**

Eyes still damp, Bella handed the dress and her purse to Alice so she could purchase the dress. She needed to get out of there.

"Please Alice, I'm fine. I'll meet you at the car." She said, trying to sound convincing. Alice nodded and took the proffered objects, but her eyes followed Bella the entire way out of the store. Once in the open walkways, Bella headed to the closest exit, not caring that it is nowhere near the car. The air was freezing and there were flurries falling as she walked away from the shopping center. Her heart was racing as she tried to process all that had happened. She now knew his name. But what did that mean?

Edward.

Such an old name. So much power implied in it. And she had felt it. When he held her in his arms in that vision she had felt the raw power beneath his skin. The visions must mean something. Did her mother have them as well? She suddenly felt a flash of jealousy that perhaps he had looked at her mother the same way. But that was silly. He was not even looking at her; he had been looking at Elizabeth. His love was for her ancestor, not her.

She leaned her head back and looked up at the gray sky. How could she be expected to just go about her old life when everything had changed? She couldn't, that was how. But what she needed to do right now was get those other books and see if there was any mention of anyone else having visions.

*()*()*

"Bella I really think you should wait…" Esme tried to stop Bella as she marched down the stairs and into the workroom but she was relentless.

"Yes Esme, I know you think I should wait to read these, but I need to know what is going on. I am playing catch up with my destiny and I have such little time left. " Bella sighed as she reached for the books on the top shelf. Her fingers tingled when she held the delicate journal in her hand and as she sat down at the table to read she found herself unable to stop from diving head first into the pages.

_This morning my Aunt told me the tale of my life._

_How short the story was._

_Such few words with so much meaning._

_I already know the name I will give my daughter and she will not be born for 8 more years._

_But I will name her Charlotte._

_I only hope that maybe she will be able to unlock the mystery behind the curse and set us all free._

_I wish I knew more about _him_…_

_The handsome one._

_My heart bleeds for what he has gone through._

Bella started down at the words. When she turned to the front of the book she found that this had belonged to her ancestor who died in 1868. Her name had been Margaret and it said she lived in Kinsale in County Cork, Ireland. Not finding any mentions of visions in that book she reached for another. This one was older, dating back to 1832. This woman also lived in Kinsale and her name was Marie. Bella had to skip several sections when she had gone into detail about the conception of her daughter, brutal as it was. Bella shuddered at the thought of what was to come for her, but unless she could find some clues about breaking the curse, she could see no other way to alter her future.

The books continued to be of no help. She found that her relatives relocated to Salem in 1922 and had been here ever since. The hardest for her to read was her Grandmother Irene's book. She had died in 1976 and the last entry had been the day before her daughter, Bella's mother, was born.

_I wrote a letter to my daughter today._

_Her name will be Renee._

_I wish she could be spared this life._

_But there is nothing I can do._

_The books of the past are useless._

_And I am an utter failure._

_I wish…_

_I wish I could impart some wisdom on the women of my line._

_I wish I could tell them to dream._

_To live._

_Not to weigh themselves down with worries._

_What will be will be._

_No matter how many books you read or spells you cast._

_But now my life will end without actually having ever lived._

_And that makes me sad._

Bella ran her fingers over the words on the page. She understood why her mother would have wanted this secret kept from her now after reading her Grandmother's thoughts. But it did not change anything.

*()*()*

She was glorious as she stood staring up at the sky.

He wanted to go to her.

To speak to her.

For the first time in nearly 200 years he wanted.

And that frightened him.

The flutter in his chest faded until it disappeared.

Gone.

And it made him miserable.

Her dark hair whipped around her face as the wind blew.

Flakes of snow getting trapped in her curls.

He wanted…

He did not know what he wanted.

And that in and of itself scared him.

He could have nothing.

He was nothing.

He raised his hand to rub over his tattoo as if he needed the reminder of his curse.

As nothing had changed for him in so long, this new feeling inside of him was frightening.

Did he follow her?

He must.

She slid into the seat of the car and the little dark haired girl drove.

It was easy for him to keep up.

His legs pumped as he ran through the woods, following the car.

His girl darted from the vehicle as soon as it was stopped.

Wait…

_His _girl?

He put his head in his hands and rested his back against a tree.

What was he doing?

This was wrong…it was all wrong.

Every part of him protested as he turned from the massive house on the cliff and headed back into the woods.

To his cave.

The empty place in his chest ached the further he got from the house...

From her.

But his fate was sealed.

**Poor Edward…next chapter…um…yeah…next chapter sucks. **

**Maybe see you this weekend?**

**Maybe.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone! So…how was the movie? Like it…hate it…saw it four times already? **

**So…important and painful chapter here. It will probably be confusing and you will no doubt have questions that won't be answered for a while. **

**Please read with caution…**

**Melanie is my rock…**

**Dally is my mentor…**

**You all are my inspiration and I LOVE that you are asking questions and looking for books to read. I will ALWAYS try my hardest to answer your question the best I can…**

"Alice, I really don't feel up for this." Bella grumped from under the covers as the girl flitted into her room, arms full of beauty products and a cup of tea.

"Bella…you really need to go out and let your hair down." Alice sighed as she piled the bottles and jars down on Bella's desk, purposefully shifting her ancestor's Book of Shadows out of the way. She was adamant that Bella put everything else aside, at least for the night.

"Fine…but only because I know that you really want to see Jasper again." Bella said with a smirk as she pushed the covers off her and sat down in the chair, willingly putting herself in Alice's capable hands.

"Yeah well, I'm hoping that maybe my daughter will have blue eyes and blonde hair, sue me." Alice said quietly and Bella spun around and stared at her.

"What?" Alice looked down at the floor for a long moment before she brought her eyes back up and the look on her face…

"The Hales are cursed as well. And my time is coming soon."

*()*()*

Bella was dressed in her new blue dress, her hair piled up on top of her head in artful disarray, and she was oblivious to her glamour as she crouched down among the dusty books looking for Elizabeth's Book of Shadows. She _knew _it was here somewhere.

Her breath stopped as she found not the book she was looking for, but Alice's ancestor's book. As she gently eased the ancient pages open, she felt her eyes fill with tears as she read her friend's fate.

_You held your tongue and helped me not_

_As so you lose the thing you sought_

_Your daughter shall be your legacy _

_To remind you of what you've done to me_

_And his love for you will dwindle free_

_As is my will…so mote it be_

Bella found it hard to breathe through the lump in her throat. Poor Alice, she thought as she closed the book and picked up her dress to climb the stairs. Esme was waiting with Alice in the living room and from the look on both their faces; their conversation was not about something pleasant. Bella cleared her throat to alert them to her presence. They looked up at her and plastered very unconvincing smiles on as Esme hugged them both.

The ride to Lauren's house was silent as both girls were lost in their own thoughts. Bella was even more determined now to find a way to break the curse, since it was affecting her friend as well. Alice led the way into the party and as soon as she was through the door, she was swept up into Jasper's arms. His eyes were only for her and the smile that spilt his face spoke of a depth of emotion Bella had only read about. Her eyes watered as she remembered the words from the book.

Alice and Jasper disappeared up the steps, leaving Bella to meander through the crowded house alone. When a red cup was thrust into her hand, she tipped her head back and drank it. When she was pulled by the hand onto the makeshift dance floor, she kicked off her shoes and followed. And when her head spun and all she wanted to do was curl up on the couch and sleep, the hand that tugged her up the stairs with the promise of a bed was too much to pass up.

*()*()*

"Bella…Bella, wake up." Alice said, her voice trembling as she tried to wake her friend. When she had opened her eyes to find Jasper's sleeping form next to her, all she wanted to do was cuddle up against him and burn the memory into her brain because she knew when he woke up, everything would change.

The night before had been everything she had ever wished for. He had held her in his arms and been so gentle. He whispered his love for her against her breasts as he worshiped them, pressing kisses and little bites to the sensitive places he found. When his fingers found her wet and ready, he pushed inside of her so slowly and lovingly- she wept. With his breath panting in her ear and his eyes locked on hers he promised her the world. He told her he would love her forever. And as his body shuddered against her, pouring himself inside of her, her tears came faster because she knew that in the morning he would hate her. And she would be reminded of that hate every time she looked at the daughter they had just created.

But she knew that she needed to go and find Bella.

Alice followed the sound of laughter and high fives and found four frat boys hanging out in the kitchen. She eyed them up but continued past them to the one door down the hall that was partially open. When she pushed it open and saw Bella on the bed she wanted to cry. Her hair, which she had so painstakingly styled the night before was a mess of knots and snags. Her dress was torn and in a pile on the floor and from the look of it, would never be able to be worn again. But as Alice shifted the covers, it was the blood on Bella's thighs that finally broke her. Her mother had warned her about this, which was why she had spiked Bella's drink the night before. Just a little kava, chamomile and valerian sprinkled into her tea before they left the house made her loose and relaxed and enhanced the effects of the alcohol. She hated doing it but she didn't want Bella to suffer the way her ancestors had. She had read the journals, and knew she needed to do something to try and protect her friend.

"Bella." Alice whispered as she pushed the wild hair off of her forehead. Bella groaned, rolling over a bit and yanking the covers back over her, wincing when she felt the discomfort in her muscles.

"I am never drinking again." Bella mumbled into the pillow, expecting to hear Alice admit the same. But when she only got silence in reply, she slowly opened her eyes and looked up at her friend. "Alice…"

"Well, you don't really have a choice since pregnant women shouldn't drink. And then of course you'll be dead, so I think that is a pretty safe bet that you won't be drinking anymore." Alice laughed humorlessly. Bella's eyes widened at Alice's words. She threw back the blankets and when she saw the blood on her thighs, she started to shake. Alice pulled her into her arms and held her as she fell apart.

*()*()*

_Her body was warm and open._

_Hands reaching…_

_Fingers grazing…_

_Chests rising and falling as lungs struggled to get enough air._

_Her eyes were vague and cloudy but he knew she could see him._

"_Edward…" She sighed and he felt his heart take off like a galloping horse beneath his ribs._

_It had been so very long since he had been called by his name._

_And it sounded so good falling from her lips._

"_Please…" She breathed against his skin as she pulled his weight down on top of her._

_She was so slight…_

_So delicate…_

_He wanted nothing more than to keep her safe and in his arms forever._

_Her back arched as he pushed inside of her…_

_His cry mingling with hers as he felt her pulse around him._

_He was so hard for her._

_And she was so wet for him._

_Together they were perfection._

_His body forced him to move faster even though he wanted it never to end._

_Her arms were locked around his shoulders as her lips searched for his._

_Her eyes were wet and he kissed her tears away as he started to shake…_

_To tremble…_

_To fall apart._

_He called her name as he spilled inside of her…_

"_BELLA!"_

*()*()*

He woke up with his long dead heart racing.

What had just happened?

A dream?

It had been so real.

Looking down at his lap he noticed his pants were undone and lying open.

He reached his hand inside and found he was wet, damp…

And coated in blood.

**What is going on? **

**See you Wednesday…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi! Holy shit…do I need to make a cake for Carano and Bornonhalloween or what? My inbox exploded after they shouted me out in their updates of 'Together' and 'Kinkily Ever After'. And how amazing are all you new readers? I truly hope you enjoy this ride.**

**So many of you were pissed and worried about what happened to Bella in the last chapter. I refuse to give anything away but I will tell you that almost all of the guesses were correct.**

**Melanie helped me through bronchitis and took care of me long distance this week and for that and so much more I love her. I will be hanging with her in just a week and a half…look out Canada…here I come!**

**Happy Thanksgiving to those who celebrate it!**

**Okay…lots of info in this one…pay attention!**

Bella didn't get out of bed for days on end. Thankfully a storm blew in and school was canceled for three days due to the snow, but even if there was school, she wouldn't have been able to muster up the energy to go.

She refused to eat, until Esme brought her a book on what to expect during pregnancy and when she read how important proper nutrition was for the baby, she all but tripped over herself to get to the kitchen. As she sat at the table and tried to choke down some oatmeal, she couldn't help but reach for the journals that were next to her. Her mother's was right on top and her eyes watered as she read her words.

_It was worse than I thought it would be._

_The pain._

_I wish I could forget it._

_But it will stay with me._

_I am able to put it in the back of my mind because now I have something more important to think of._

_My daughter._

_I love her already and she is not even the size of a pea._

_She will be named Isabella._

_It means 'my God is a vow'_

_And she is my vow that I will not rest until I have ended this curse._

_I will _not_ let her suffer the way I have._

_I will not._

Bella managed to find some comfort in her mother's words and could almost feel her love. But now she needed to be realistic. She only had nine more months before the curse would rear its head again.

*()*()*

"Please Mom, just…I can't…not yet." Alice whispered as Esme tried to get her out of bed. She knew firsthand how difficult it would be for Alice to face Jasper again, especially since she left him before he had been awake.

"Alice, you have to do this. It will only get worse if you wait." Esme soothed as she ran her hand over Alice's dark hair. She could remember her last day with her love like it was yesterday. The horrible words and the way he looked at her. She would give anything to be able to spare her daughter this fate. But it was their destiny.

*()*()*

"Alice!" Jasper called as she tried to duck into her classroom before he saw her. She hung her head and stopped with her back against the wall as he ran up to her. The bell rang and the halls emptied and they just stood there.

"I can't…how could you _do _that to me?" He snarled and Alice felt tears spring to her eyes. It was always the same. After a night of bliss, the men awoke the next day thinking the Hale women had cheated on them.

"I loved you." He hissed, his voice full of venom and disgust. He leaned in close to her and she just closed her eyes as he spewed his mistaken hate. He scoffed at her when he saw the tears wet on her cheeks. "You make me sick."

Alice slowly opened her eyes and allowed herself to look at him one last time. His eyes were such a clear blue it was like looking into the sky. His blond waves were wild and she hoped that their daughter would inherit his looks and not hers. She knew she always wished she had looked like her father so that her mother could be reminded of him. Because she had lost him just as Alice was losing Jasper now.

"I love you." She breathed and he laughed. He laughed right in her face.

"Yeah…right." He snarled as he spun on his heel and walked away, leaving Alice to collapse to the floor and dissolve into a mess of tears.

*()*()*

"Well, I really don't see a reason you can't just finish out your senior year at home, girls." Esme sighed as they sat around the kitchen table. Alice had been silent ever since she was sent home from school and Bella was still so tired she had barely been able to walk down the stairs. And really, what did it matter anymore. Bella was dead in less than a year and Alice would be busy taking care of the next generation of Hale women and helping her mother with Bella's daughter. Esme looked at the two girls sitting next to her and realized that was exactly what they were, girls. And yet they were dealing with the type of situations that women twice their age would have a hard time accepting.

"Thanks so much Aunt Esme." Bella said quietly as she turned the mug of tea around in her hands. "Do you think…I mean would it be alright if I went down to work for a while?" Bella asked, gesturing to the hidden door beneath the stairs.

"You never have to ask Bella." Esme said with a smile and watched as Bella gingerly stood and headed down stairs. Once they were alone Esme turned to her daughter. "Alice?"

"Mom, how did you…I mean, how can I possibly go on?" She whispered brokenly. Esme stood and embraced her daughter from behind, resting her chin on Alice's shoulder.

"You go on because you know your daughter needs you." She sighed and felt her heart clench as she closed her eyes and saw the image that was always there behind her closed lids.

Carlisle.

His blond hair was windswept and wild as he stood at the top of the cliffs, his back to the pounding surf below. His blue eyes searched her face for the truth, but the only truth she could give him he refused to believe.

When she opened her eyes and was brought back into the pain-filled kitchen she had to wait a moment before she could speak without her voice wavering.

"I wish I could tell you it gets easier, but it doesn't." She breathed against her daughter's dark hair, and held Alice as she wept.

*()*()*

_Scrying__ is a __magic__ practice that involves __seeing things psychically__ in a medium, usually for purposes of obtaining spiritual visions and less often for purposes of __divination__ or __fortune-telling__._

The definition looked so unassuming as she read it in the dust-covered book, but she knew there was more to it. When she first saw the word in her mother's Book of Shadows, she had been skeptical of the practice, thinking it was like a Ouija Board. But the more she read, the more she believed it might hold the key to her curse. Which was how she found herself standing in a candlelit room, with a vessel of water on the table in front of her. Her mind was clear of everything except the question she was desperate to have answered.

The light reflected off the black surface of the water and she looked _beyond _the surface. As she relaxed her mind and slowed her breathing, ripples spread across the water and then…

*()*()*

The cold leached into his body through the hard, stone floor.

He felt nothing.

His nose was so close to the ceiling he could smell the salt that permeated the rock above him.

He begged for death.

His fingers clenched into fists at his side as he remembered the way his hands felt as they touched her in his dream.

He wished for tears.

The empty place in his chest pleaded to be filled with something…

Anything.

But he was left wanting.

*()*()*

Bella blinked and he was gone. It had been so clear, the way his chest rose and fell; the sight of his fingers pulled so tightly into themselves the tendons were straining against the power. He was in a cave, that much was obvious, but where, she had no idea. But she was suddenly desperate to find him. Somehow, she realized, he was the key to breaking the curse and perhaps the only thing that could save them all.

*()*()*

_As he walked into the cottage, his eyes swept the room for her._

_She was sitting in a chair next to the fire._

_He hated how tired she looked._

"_My love, when will you let me move you to my family's estate?" He asked as he approached her, kneeling down next to the chair._

_Her hands came up to rest on her swollen belly._

"_You know I will not disrespect your family that way, Edward." She whispered and he held her face between his palms, turning her to look at him._

"_They do not think less of you because of the child. In my eyes, as well as theirs, he is my son, no matter the truth of his conception. I want you to be my wife." He answered vehemently, praying that she could hear the truth in his words._

"_You deserve someone pure, someone who carries _your_ child." She choked out as she pushed his hands aside and stood. _

_He jumped to his feet and pulled her into his arms._

"_Foolishness. You are pure to me. When we come together on our wedding night it will be perfect." He breathed but he could see the doubt in her eyes._

"_Would you fault me if I were to lose an arm in an accident?" He asked and watched as confusion spread across her face._

"_Of course not." She whispered, wiping at the tears on her cheeks._

"_Then how can I fault you for the child? You did not ask for it, something was taken from you, from us. And because he will come from you…I will love him regardless." He said as he ran his hand over her belly._

"_What will you do if it is a girl?" She giggled, putting her hand overtop his and smiling when she felt an answering kick from inside her._

"_Then we shall name her after you." He smiled and she leaned into him, throwing her arms around his neck and holding on tight._

"_My beautiful Bella." He whispered against her hair._

*()*()*

He sat straight up, hitting his head on the low stone ceiling of the cave but he felt no pain.

Had he been asleep?

The last thing he remembered was lying down and letting his mind drift back to the girl.

Aching to feel that emotion in his chest again.

Remembering the way she had felt moving below him.

Surrounding him.

And then he was thrust back into that cottage he had not been in for so many decades.

But it had been different.

_She _was different.

Bella.

The same name he had called her as he had made love to her in his dreams.

The similarities between the first woman he thought he loved and Bella were obvious.

But she was much more graceful and beautiful.

There was red in her dark hair while his first love's had been plain brown.

Her skin was fair and peachy, while hers had been sickly and gray.

He looked down at his hand and could still feel the gentle tap of the child within her moving.

Miraculous.

He had not been lying when he told her he felt the child was his.

It came from her.

She would possess every ounce of her goodness and light.

Looking back he wondered how he ever thought that the child would be a boy.

She would have been a girl.

And he was suddenly devastated he never got to meet her.

**So…confused? I know…don't worry.**

**Unless I get a few chapters done today there will not be another update till next Wednesday. Fingers crossed I'll see you sometime this weekend.**


	9. Chapter 9

**So damn…everyone is confused and I HATE it! I wanted there to be some ambiguity but not for you to be outright confused. So…I'm giving you another chapter and a little cheat sheet at the end…**

**Melanie rocked this chapter out nice and quick so it was in my inbox to give you…I heart her hard core. **

**Enjoy your turkey with a side of evil spirit…I don't recommend ANYONE trying the ritual at the end of this chapter…nope…don't do it. And remember…these spells are mine…if you DO try any of them, they may not work for you only because they were written with either myself or these characters in mind. Spells always work better if they come from you…**

_Goddess lead me on my path_

_Send me clues, reveal the past_

_God of power and of light_

_Keep me safe on this dark night_

_If it is your wish, please let me see_

_As is my will…so mote it be_

Bella dropped the last of the herbs into the cauldron and watched as the flames licked and reached for them. The fragrant smoke billowed up into the night sky and her eyes followed the silvery cloud. She was chilled to the bone beneath her mother's robe, well…her robe now, but though her body trembled, she felt nothing. Her eyes were fixed on the dancing flames, praying that she would see him again. She had tried and tried to see him once more in the bowl of water, without any luck.

Her stomach rolled as the growing child inside her made its presence known; even though she was only a few weeks along. The nausea had hit her that morning and had yet to subside. While she took it as a good sign that the child was thriving, it brought back _that_ night in hazy memories. Alice's idea to drug her was a good one, but somehow those images were breaking through. But the problem was, she wasn't sure if she could trust them.

While she knew it was impossible, when she closed her eyes and pictured that night, it was _him_ that had been moving inside of her.

Him stroking her hair and kissing away her tears.

Him that had been so gentle and kind.

But no, Alice had told her about the group of boys in the kitchen celebrating their debauchery. But she could wish. She could dream that her daughter would have his thick, odd-color hair and his kind eyes. Her arms wrapped around her belly as she searched the flames for his face…

But came up empty.

*()*()*

The library was easy to find.

The mansion must have been renovated recently as the smell of cut wood lingered all around.

He was looking for a clue.

Anything that might be able to point him in the right direction.

He was ravenous for information.

On her…

Bella.

How difficult would it be to find her?

Was this even a good idea?

What could he give her?

Nothing.

He was a shell…

A broken relic floating in ambiguity.

Tormented.

But he was desperate to see her again.

He was invisible to the woman at the desk as he walked past her and into the room that housed the computers.

His fingers flew over the keys as he navigated the local phone directory.

He already knew where she lived.

He needed to know more.

The name linked to the address was Cordelia Hale.

Hmmm.

Why was that name so familiar, he wondered.

As he erased the history on the computer and made his way towards the exit, his eyes lighted on a selection of books and a sign displayed near the door.

**Wicca in the 1800s**

The pictures on the cover of the books captivated him and his fingers itched to page through the tomes.

The first book he selected had a large section of pictures and portraits in the middle and he flipped through them randomly.

Until suddenly…

There she was.

She was just as he remembered her.

Her dark hair bound atop her head.

Her dress long and loose.

Her eyes were on her hands as they toiled in the soil below her.

The notation below the image had his hand going to the words inscribed in his flesh.

_Elizabeth Swan circ. 1814_

_The Swan family re-located to Salem from Ireland in the early 1900s._

Dear lord…

He held tight to the book as he spun around and ran back to the computer, pulling up the search program.

He held his breath as he waited for the page to load.

_Graceful bird…_

The first image that came up had him gripping the edge of the desk so tightly he was sure the imprints of his fingers would be left in the wood.

A swan.

_She_ had been a swan.

The words on his ribs burned and hissed as if in warning.

He was close.

_The key to all's the graceful bird._

Yes…

He was close.

*()*()*

"Bella, Yule is tomorrow. Would you like to join us?" Esme asked as she leaned in the open doorway. Bella was sitting on her bed, surrounded by books. A half-eaten bagel was on the nightstand and a cold cup of tea sat beside it. She pushed her hair off her forehead and looked up at Esme.

"Yes." Bella said quietly, before she immersed herself back in the books. She was close, she could _feel _it. She just need a little bit more information.

"Do you have any rituals to perform?" Esme asked, curious. She felt guilty that she had not been as 'hands on' in Bella's training as she should have been. But she had been busy trying to soothe Alice's broken heart and prepare for the two new babies that would be arriving soon.

"I do." She said, but refused to make eye contact or say anything else. Esme was suddenly very worried.

*()*()*

The candles flickered as they moved around the circle. Alice's feet dragged but she continued around, hoping desperately to be able to bring some of the peace of the season into her tortured soul. Her ritual for healing and protection finished, she stood back and watched as Bella set up five white candles and a sage smudge stick on the altar. Her hands shook slightly as she lit the wicks and then the sage but she stood tall and proud as she raised her hands.

_  
>Hear these words, hear my cry,<br>Spirit from the other side.  
>Come to me, I summon thee,<br>Give me the answers that I seek.  
>Elizabeth Swan come to me,<br>Answer the questions I have for thee.  
><em> 

Esme stepped forward to stop Bella's spell, but she was too late. The candles flickered and the smoke from the incense swirled around them. The room was suddenly freezing cold.

"You have called me forth…ask your queries." A disembodied voice echoed through the space.

"How can I find the handsome one?" Bella said, her voice calmer than her shaky hands belied.

"You seek my Edward?" Her ancestor called and Bella felt a wave of jealousy surge through her. No…he was _her _Edward.

"Yes." Bella answered, locking her trembling knees together to stay upright.

"He is gone…lost." The voice sighed and her pain was evident.

"He is the way to break the curse…our curse." Bella said, putting her hands out as if she were beseeching her to stay, to answer her questions.

"He is lost…he left me." The voice sobbed.

"No, he is here. I have seen him." Bella said quietly and she heard both Alice and Esme gasp. The room got even colder, ice crystals exploding across the stone walls and floor.

"You have _seen _him…my love?" The voice snarled and Bella was suddenly nervous.

"I have, he has come to me." She said and the flames wavered as a wind blew around the room.

"He is mine!"

Esme rushed to Bella's side and held her in her arms.

"Bella, repeat after me.

_Elizabeth Swan  
>Blood of my blood,<br>I release you."_

Bella shook in Esme's arms as she said the words and as soon as the last word passed her lips the wind stopped and the temperature started to rise. Bella's knees went weak and she collapsed to the ground. Esme quickly released the quarters and broke the circle before she came back to Bella's side.

"I'm sorry." Bella said quietly as Esme fussed over her.

"You should be. That was incredibly irresponsible, not to mention dangerous." She scolded even though her hands were gentle as they held Bella's face in her hands. "You can't trust her. She wants him for herself."

"I know." Bella said as she stood on trembling legs.

"But she can't have him…he's mine."

**Okay…**

**Let's clarify some things.**

**Edward and Bella are NOT related. Bella's great…great…grandmother, Elizabeth, was raped, and although Edward would have thought of Elizabeth's child as his own…she was not.**

**Esme and Alice's curse is…**

_**You held your tongue and helped me not**_

_**As so you lose the thing you sought**_

_**Your daughter shall be your legacy **_

_**To remind you of what you've done to me**_

_**And his love for you will dwindle free**_

_**As is my will…so mote it be**_

**So…because the original Hale woman…Cordelia Hale…did not help Victoria, she cursed her to forever lose her love. They would be intimate with the man they loved (Carlisle and Jasper in Esme and Alice's case), conceive their daughter and the next morning when he woke up he would believe that she cheated on him…although nothing could be further from the truth. So THAT was why Jasper confronted Alice at school...he thinks she cheated on him…**

**What else…what else…**

**Someone mentioned that Edward couldn't possible have fathered Bella's child since he is technically un-dead and while I don't want to give anything away…his heart does beat when he is near her…so anything is possible there.**

**Any other questions?**

**PLEASE ask…I worry that this makes sense in my head but is confusing the fuck outta you…**

**See you Wednesday…**

**Happy Turkey Day!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi all. So glad so many of you are a little less confused now. We get a bit more information in this one…and I promise they will meet soon.**

**Melanie is such a support with this one. She loves it so much and her enthusiasm just make me more excited to get her chapters. Are you reading her 'Awaken'? You should be.**

**Get ready…**

"What do we do now?" Bella asked as they sat around the kitchen table. Her hands were still shaking and as much as she tried, she just could not get warm.

"Now we look through your ancestor's Book of Shadows to try and get some more information." Esme said with a sigh as she stood and started up the stairs to gather the journals. "And you need to think of a way to keep Elizabeth away."

*()*()*

The wind whipped at his hair, blinding him.

He wished he had a leather tie so he could secure it, but his pockets were empty.

The house was dark save for the glow coming from what he assumed was the kitchen.

He was desperate to get closer.

To see her.

To feel her presence.

He needed to.

His feet moved without his permission.

*()*()*

"But…she wasn't carrying his baby anyway. From everything I've read they never even…laid together." Bella said shyly as they paged through the books that covered the table. The aching jealousy and sense of possession in her chest flared every time she remembered the way Elizabeth had declared that Edward was hers.

"Back in those days, just the talk of a betrothal was enough to declare possession, Bella. And she might not have written about them sleeping together. Yes, the child wasn't his, but that doesn't mean they never were together." Alice said quietly as she sat back and sipped at her ginger root and chamomile tea. Her belly was a mess after what happened during the circle and she had started with morning sickness just as Bella had. Every time a wave of nausea hit her; she couldn't help but be reminded of Jasper's face right before he walked away from her. She knew that her own father had left Salem after she was conceived as he was unable to be so close to her mother. She wondered if Jasper would do the same. She knew he had been accepted at Salem State, but was that too close? Would he leave too? It hurt just to think about.

"No, he was never with her." Bella whispered vehemently, ignoring the surprised looks from the women around her. She was sure he hadn't been with her, because _she _had been his first.

*()*()*

The soft light streaming through the windows called to him.

It was easy for him to see into the room through the glass.

There she was.

She looked…

Terrible.

Her hair was wild and her skin was sallow.

Her eyes were dark and sunken.

The flutter in his chest exploded in agitation.

Something was terribly wrong with his girl.

*()*()*

"Bella…be reasonable. I mean, yes things were different back then, more straight laced, but to think that they would have never been together is…" Alice huffed, her already thin patience wearing down.

"Stop! I _know _it because _I _was his first." She shouted, pushing back from the table so fast her chair skidded back noisily. Esme and Alice looked at her, immobile.

"It was him…I know it was. He came to me at that party and it was perfect. He was gentle and kind and he whispered sweet words in my ear. It was…" She yelled, but stopped when she saw the shocked look on their faces.

"Bella…you can't truly believe that. I saw the boys that raped you…" Alice gasped but stopped when they heard a crash from outside the window.

*()*()*

The little dark-haired one's words cut through him like a knife.

It was happening again.

Over and over their history must be repeating itself.

He remembered the agony he felt when Elizabeth had been brutalized.

And his feelings for her had paled in comparison to the way he felt about his girl sitting there at the table.

She was magnificent in her fury as she tried to explain to them what had happened that night.

He _knew_ it had not been a dream.

But when the little one spoke of his girl being…

Raped…

He couldn't take it anymore.

His hands splintered through the thick trunk of the oak tree and it came crashing down around him.

And then…

He ran.

*()*()*

"What in the name of…" Esme gasped as she looked into the dimly lit yard and saw the remnants of the tall oak tree strewn around the grass.

Bella collapsed into her forgotten chair as Alice and Esme looked at the damage. Bella didn't need to see what had happened, she knew what occurred. He had been there.

Edward.

She could _feel_ him.

The question she had was…

Why had he run?

*()*()*

The flutter in his chest didn't fade with his distance from her this time.

He had hoped it would.

Nothing could come of this.

And as much as he was desperate to be near her, he worried what he might do.

*()*()*

"Bella, it must have just been your imagination. He comes to you in visions, and visions aren't real." Alice said as she closed the kitchen door. There was nothing they could do about the tree now. They would have to deal with it in the morning.

"Elizabeth seemed pretty real and pretty dangerous didn't she? What says that Edward could not have come to me?" Bella asked as she wrapped her arms around her belly. She hated that they were making her doubt what she knew was real.

"Bella, we won't get anything else done tonight. How about we turn in and deal with this at first light." Esme said as she cleared the cups off the table and turned to stand with her arms braced on either side of the sink. Her head hung low and it was not until Bella saw her shoulders start to shake that she realized she was crying. She rushed from the chair and wrapped her arms around Esme's shoulders, pulling her away from the sink and into her arms.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry my family has brought this all down on you. If it weren't for…" Bella rambled, feeling Esme's pain as if it were her own.

"No...this isn't Elizabeth's fault, just like it isn't your fault. It's all that damn man's fault! If he had just seen what was right there in front of him…but no, he had to follow his heart and now you see where that got him!" Esme snarled as she pushed away from Bella and started to pace around the room. Alice stepped back against the wall to stay out of her mother's way, while Bella stood with her hand over her mouth, unable to believe what she had just heard.

"Esme…you've read the books, you know he didn't know she would do something like this. It wasn't his fault he only had eyes for her…" Bella tried to defend him, her heart hurting just listening to Esme's unkind words about Edward.

"Yes Bella…he only had eyes for her. I know and yet you are living in some sort of dream world where he really loves you. Wake up Bella! You are going to die. And we will raise your daughter just like it has been for the last 200 years. Nothing will ever change!" Esme screamed, whipping her arm out, sending the tea cups shattering all over the stone floor. She looked down at the mess for a moment before turning and walking out of the room.

"He's getting married." Alice whispered as she knelt down to pick up the broken cups. Bella looked at her, still trying to process all Esme had said.

"What?" She rasped, bending over to help Alice.

"My father, he's getting married. I found Mom on the computer before we started the ritual. She must keep track of him through Facebook and Google, and there was a newspaper article about him getting married next year. There was a picture of him and his…fiancée. I…I think she is having a hard time dealing with it. It's one thing to know they don't want you but to see them with someone else…" Alice said, her voice getting thick as she thought about what she would do if Jasper started going with one of the girls from school. It would kill her.

Bella looked down at the broken pottery in her hands and vowed to somehow find a way to break the curse. Not only for her…but for all of them.

**Rec time:**

**Bornonhalloween is doing a daily drabble called 'Lather, Rinse, Repeat.' It is like a daily dose of perfection.**

**Robsmyyummy Cabanaboy just posted her first foray into the fic world and is already rocking my socks with her 'Last Call'. Go read it now!**

**And my usual girls…JA Mash, Lvtwilight09, theonlykyla, Dalloway5906 and Edward's Eternal…read them or die! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Well…it would have helped if I had sent Melanie the chapter to beta huh? But she did some speed work and got this ready for you all. Just a warning…her message said this…**

"**You're leaving it THERE?"**

**Be prepared…**

**And I don't think there will be an update again until next weekend…I only have half of the next chapter written…**

**I am up for fic of the week on the awesomeness that is The Notebook Blog…along with Melanie (Edward's Eternal) and texasbella…and JA Mash and XquisiteProdigy and a bunch of other amazing authors…maybe you want to go vote?**

**twinotebook**** . blogspot . com**

**And Melanie is up on the Lemonade Stand for 'Awaken' so go vote for her as well…or I will hunt you down!**

**tehlemonadestand . blogspot . com**

**Okay…I love this one. Get tissues ready…**

His feet carried him back and forth in front of his cave.

He couldn't go in.

He couldn't go back.

He was stuck.

His heart beat a painful rhythm in his chest.

It was odd to feel after so many decades of nothingness.

She had brought him back.

He just wondered why.

*()*()*

"_Salt and water mix to be_

_A brine with which I capture thee._

_Evil one you do no harm_

_I bind you now within this charm._

_Until the day that we are free_

_As is my will, so mote it be."_

Bella recited the chant three times as she mixed the sea salt and spring water together in the brass bowl and then held the hunk of blue chalcedony in the smoke from the smoldering basil leaves. She had gathered as many objects used to ward off evil as possible and wrote the spell herself. As she spoke the words a third time and drew an invoking pentagram in the air, she thought of Edward. She kept him in her mind as she said the words once more and hoped that she would be able to protect him as well.

*()*()*

Alice pushed the heavy cart through the wide aisles of the store, dreading that she had to make the trip at all. Her mother had asked her to do the shopping since she was dealing with the men who were coming to clean up the tree that had fallen the night before. She wanted to argue, but she knew how much her mother was suffering, so she left without complaint.

List in hand, she turned the corner and headed over to the produce section. As she reached for a bag of apples, her morning sickness reared its ugly head and she darted towards the back where she knew the bathrooms were. One hand over her mouth and the other pressing against her belly she wasn't watching where she was going and when she stumbled against an immovable figure, she immediately looked up to apologize. Her nausea increased as she met Jasper's eyes and he glared down at her. Looking to his side, she felt all the blood drain from her face as she saw his arm around Kate Miller, the head cheerleader and all around top girl at Salem high.

"Alice." Kate smirked as she reached up on her toes and pressed her lips to Jasper's neck. His eyes didn't leave Alice's as Kate licked and bit at his skin. She tried to push past them as she felt the bile bubble up in her throat but Jasper sidestepped and blocked her path. She looked up at him, pleading with him to just let her go, but all she saw was venom in his expression.

"Where ya going so fast? Got someone else to fuck?" He snarled as he took his arm off of Kate's shoulders and leaned into Alice's face. Damn this blasted curse, how it broke her that he thought she would be with another. She closed her eyes and opened her palm over her belly, praying that their daughter was too small to hear her father's vile words. Alice's eyes flew wide as Kate gasped and pointed her finger towards Alice's hand.

"You're pregnant?" She screeched and Alice looked up at Jasper's face. This was all wrong. The father was never supposed to know about the baby. Alice stared at those blue eyes she loved so much and waited for him to say something.

"Such a slut." He whispered as he tugged on Kate's hand and turned to walk away, but not before Alice saw the wistful expression on his face as he looked at her hand over her belly. She felt the tears flood her eyes as she sprinted towards the bathroom and emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet. Sitting on the dirty tile floor, Alice wiped the moisture from her cheeks and held onto that look. Maybe things would be different for them.

Maybe.

*()*()*

The last snow of the season fell gracefully onto the slowly thawing grass as he stood outside the window.

He had stayed away as long as he could.

Three months.

Three agonizingly long months he had stayed huddled in his cave, his body curled around itself as his long dead heart continued to beat.

The rhythm reminded him of the way it felt when he was moving inside Bella.

He knew now that it hadn't been a dream.

It couldn't have been.

And somehow, she was carrying his child.

His fingers itched to touch her smooth skin again.

To feel the weight of her hair in his hands.

To taste her breath on his lips.

Now he hid in the shadows as he watched them through the kitchen window.

She looked even worse now.

The shadows beneath her eyes were like dark purple bruises against her pale skin.

Her cheeks were sunken and her eyes lifeless.

Dear Goddess…

What was happening to her?

*()*()*

"Bella…are you _sure_ you're eating?" Esme asked as she placed a bowl of stew in front of her. Bella barely had the energy to nod as she reached for the spoon. Some days she felt like all she did was eat, but she never seemed to gain any weight. The late nights spent over her family journals weren't helping either, but she vowed not to stop until she found more answers.

"Maybe we should see if Magdalena can come up and check you out." Esme suggested as she sipped at her tea. Alice snorted darkly into her bowl and Esme shushed her.

"Crazy Maggie? You're going to have Crazy Maggie come up here and expect it not to be all over town the next morning that _both_ of us are knocked up?" Alice laughed, a bitter sound. After her run in with Jasper and Kate in the store so many months earlier, the rumor of her pregnancy had spread like wildfire and she had heard there were actually bets going on as to who the father was. Her heart hurt as she thought about the ridicule her daughter would face once she was born. And God forbid if the child only looked like her, the town would forever be debating as to who her father was.

"Alice…enough." Esme scolded her as she reached out and patted Bella's hand. "We'll figure this out."

"I think I'm going to go for a walk." Bella said as she pushed her now empty bowl away and stood. Her body was so frail except for slight swell of her belly. She knew that even if she wasted away, as long as her daughter was thriving, everything would be fine.

Bella wrapped her arms around herself as her feet crunched the still partially frozen grass. She longed for spring, to feel the warmth of the sun on her face and to smell the richness of the earth. Her eyes watered as she put her hand over her belly and realized she would never push her daughter on a swing or watch as she took her first steps. Her feet carried her to the edge of the cliff and she looked down at the surging water below. The salt and wind stung her eyes and her body was wracked with shivers, but yet she stood tall and strong.

Suddenly, a ripple of electricity shot up the back of her neck and the feeling of being watched was overwhelming. She fought against the instinct to turn around and stood her ground, listening. She heard the rhythmic pounding first. She thought it was the waves below but soon realized it was too deep and too loud to be the water. She felt his warmth next followed closely by his scent. She swayed on her feet as the smell of fire and apples and spice rushed into her brain and suddenly she was back at that party…

_His hair was long and loose, covering her like a blanket that smelled just like him._

_Her hands were restless against the skin of his back, tracing the ridges and slopes of his muscles while his did the same over her hips and down her legs. _

_His breath was hot against her flesh and she arched towards him, desperate to feel more of his skin against hers._

"_Bella." He panted against the skin of her breast seconds before he enveloped her nipple in the hot moisture of his lips. _

"_Edward yes!" She sighed as her legs spread wide to accommodate him into the cradle of her body. _

_His green eyes, so deep and dark, looked into hers as he pushed his way into her. _

_His mouth covered hers, swallowing her cries as he made her his._

Bella gasped. It was as if she was watching a movie behind her closed eyes. She could remember everything, every second of their time together flashed in front of her and she spun around, wobbling on her feet.

There he was, standing right in front of her. The wind whipped at his hair and clothes and she felt a momentary confusion as she looked at his jeans, sweater and sneakers. He should be in breeches and a cravat, she thought. But then all thoughts left her as he took a step forward…and then another…until there was just enough room for the wind between them. He looked down at her, his heartbeat louder than even the surf and the wind.

"Bella…my Bella."

**Awww…they meet!**

**See you soon!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ah…you hate me…you really hate me. Yes…I left it there. I know I suck. But you love me for it.**

**And look…an early update!**

**Melanie just loves this story…she wants to give it a big freaking hug and never let it go. And I feel the same way about her. **

**Ready for E and B to meet?**

Bella could only stare as he moved closer to her. His hair blew around his shoulders and her fingers itched to reach out and touch it, to see if was as soft as it looked. She noticed his fingers were balled into fists at his side as if he too were fighting the urge to touch her. Her hands wrapped around her belly, unconsciously protecting the tiny passenger inside. His eyes flew down and locked on her arms and she could see the tender expression that crossed his face. His mouth opened and closed several times before he just gave up and reached for her, holding tightly to her shoulders as he looked down at her.

Edward could _feel _her. After so many decades of nothing, of feeling neither pain nor pleasure, he could feel the delicate bones beneath her skin. He could feel the fine tremor that snaked through her muscles. He wanted to feel all of her.

"Bella." He whispered and she gasped, one of her hands coming up to stifle a sob.

"It's you…it's really you." She breathed, staring up at him through damp eyes.

"It is I. And you…you are real? This is real?" He asked as he dropped one hand and let it hover over her belly. Bella grabbed his hand and pressed it tightly to the gentle swell, hearing his indrawn breath and loving the way his expression melted into one of awe.

"It is real. It wasn't a dream was it? Somehow it was you at that party wasn't it?" She cried, feeling the frozen dread in her stomach start to thaw.

"Somehow…somehow it was. You…the magic inside of you has brought me back." He whispered as he pulled her into his arms and held her tightly as she sobbed.

*()*()*

Esme and Alice just sat and stared.

There was a dead man sitting at their kitchen table.

"So," Esme said, proud that her voice only waivered slightly. "Where have you been for the last two hundred years?"

"I have traveled all over the world. I lived in a tunnel in Cairo, in the woods of Belize, under a snow embankment in Greenland. And now I've taken up residence in a cave just a few miles away from here." He said as he held tightly to Bella's hand. They were sitting as closely as they could get with her hand clasped between his in his lap. Bella's gaunt face was radiant as she looked up at him.

"What does this mean?" Alice whispered, hating the abject jealousy churning in her gut. Edward turned his emerald stare to her and cocked his head to the side as if he could see her anger. 

"Tis not Bella's fault…your misery." He said softly and Alice gasped and narrowed her eyes at him.

"I never said it was." She retorted, but the edge to her words belied the truth.

"Alice…you know how badly I feel about what's happening. I would do anything to change it." Bella choked out…tears wet on her cheeks.

Alice looked over at Bella but then her eyes strayed to their hands that were joined in his lap and pushed away from the table, leaving them there without a backwards glance. Esme watched her only child walk away before she turned back to them with a sigh.

"I'm sorry…this is hard for everyone. Do you have any idea what happens now?"

Bella and Edward just looked at each other.

They had a few ideas.

*()*()*

She sat on the bed as he stood with his back against the closed door of her bedroom.

Her dark eyes raked over him from head to toe and he could not help but moan as he watched her lick her lips.

"Will you sit?" She asked as she patted the space next to her.

He swallowed hard as his feet moved forward.

His back was ramrod straight as he sat on the soft mattress.

He looked down at his hands and noticed they were shaking.

His deeply drawn breath did nothing to stop the tremors.

"Edward." She whispered and he looked over at her.

She was so beautiful.

Her cheeks flushed pink and he realized he must have spoken aloud.

"I did not love her as I love you." He said, needing her to know that although he had thought Elizabeth was his soul mate; his feelings for Bella far exceeded anything he had ever felt before or ever would again.

She smiled at him and let out a relieved breath.

"I hated being jealous of my own relative." She sighed quietly and he could not help but be amazed at her beauty.

"You are so pale and thin my love, what is the cause of this?" He asked, reaching for her arm and pushing up her sleeve so he could see the blue tint to her skin and the frailness of her limbs.

"I don't know. I'm eating everything in sight, but I just can't seem to put on any weight. I have read through all of my ancestor's journals and Esme went through hers, but there is no mention of this happening before." She said as she pulled her arm away and covered it back up, ashamed.

Did he think she was trying to hurt herself?

Or their child?

"Bella, love, could Elizabeth possibly be causing this?" He asked as he ran his fingers through her hair, reveling in the heavy weight.

At her silence he sat forward and looked at her.

She had gone deathly still.

"Bella?"

She turned and looked at him, her eyes wide and frightened.

"She's doing this…she must be."

*()*()*

"Bella, here…try this." Esme said as she handed Bella a jar of basil. They were standing around the work table in the basement, gathering objects that might help to keep Elizabeth from hurting Bella any further. Black and green tourmaline and amethyst were already on the table as were jars of sage, basil, chrysanthemum flowers and fennel. Edward sat at the foot of the stairs and watched as the women worked together to try and stop whatever Elizabeth had done, before it was too late.

Bella was fading fast. She only seemed to be able to work for a few minutes before she needed to sit down and rest. Edward came behind her and held her while she sat and watched Esme and Alice work. He held her hand and pushed her hair over her shoulder, his lips constantly moving across her smooth skin. She turned her head and pushed her face into his neck and breathed him in. It still felt like a dream…having him with her.

"Bella…I think we're ready." Esme said and Bella got up with a grimace and walked into the other room where Alice and Esme had set up the altar. She looked down at the objects and candles on the wooden surface and just hoped that it would work.

_Spirit doing evil's will_

_I bind you now, stop with your ills._

_You cause me harm and cause me foul_

_But you underestimate my power._

_With the will of three times three_

_I bind you now…_

_So mote it be._

*()*()*

His hands were clasped tightly in his lap as he sat on the steps.

The candlelight from the other room flickered off the stone walls.

He had sensed the power in his girl when he held her and now he was seeing it in action.

She looked strong and sure as she stood in front of the altar, her hands spread wide.

Her voice carried to him and he added his own prayers to the Gods and Goddesses that they might strengthen her spell.

They needed to do something to stop Elizabeth's evil deeds against Bella.

Because he could see her fading away right in front of his eyes.

**So…Elizabeth is such a jealous bitch…**

**Will it work?**

**See you hopefully on Saturday.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello everyone…**

**I love hearing from you…I really do. This story is so close to my heart that when you review it is like a big squishy hug and a pat on the head for me. **

**I also love hearing your ideas as far as what is going on and even those of you who have sent me spells…I LOVE that!**

**Melanie liked our dear Maggie in this…she will play a part in the upcoming chapters and her history will be explained soon.**

**Ready…let's get some Possessiveward…**

"Bella?" Edward whispered in her ear as he carried her up the stairs. She had stood strong and proud until the ritual was over, but as soon as Esme had broken the circle, she collapsed. Edward swept her up into his arms and headed straight up to her room to lay her down. Her head rolled over onto his shoulder and he felt the warm puff of her breath against his skin. His body trembled and he held her tighter against him. She felt so delicate in his arms and he hated it. He wanted her to be strong again. He _needed_ her to be strong…for him and for their child.

She had told him about the curse, trying to prepare him for what was to come in just a few months. If they didn't find some way to break it, she would be dead in five months. The thumping in his chest got louder, as if it were angry at even the thought of being without her.

"I'm so happy she'll have you." She breathed and he could feel her tears wet on his throat. He stopped walking and looked down at her, seeing the tracks of her grief on her pale skin.

"What?" He rasped, hating to see her in pain. She opened her vacant eyes and looked up at him, the once vibrant brown now milky with pain and fatigue.

"I'm glad our daughter will have you to care for her. After I'm gone."

"No. I will not allow that to happen. We will find a way to sever the curse. We will." He growled, adamant. There was no way he was going to just let her go…not after waiting so long to find her.

Bella closed her eyes at the look of absolute agony in Edward's eyes. He might not have a choice because whatever Elizabeth was doing to her might kill her before the curse did.

*()*()*

"Mom?" Alice called as she knocked on the frame of her mother's partially open bedroom door. She poked her head into the room and was shocked to find it in such a state of disorder. "Mom?"

Alice needed some things from the store, as her cravings got worse with every passing week. Tonight if she didn't get some olives to eat she really thought she might go insane. But there was no way she was going to go to the store herself. She pushed the door open further and gasped when she saw her mother on the floor of her closet, curled around a cardboard box. Alice rushed over to her, kneeling down and trying to check her over.

"Mom?" She cried as she took in the tear stains on her cheeks and the tight grip she had on the box.

"He hates me." Esme whispered as she closed her eyes, letting loose two new tears.

"What?" Alice asked as she pulled her head into her lap and smoothed her hand down her mother's hair.

"Your father. I tried to contact him to tell him about you. I thought…I thought that maybe if he saw you…" She tapered off as she realized what a mistake it had been. The phone call had been so painfully short and yet his few words had felt as if he had shoved a knife right through her chest. He still thought she had stepped out on him, and he even went so far as to accuse her of trying to get money out of him. He denied her claims that Alice was his and called her names…hateful names.

"Oh baby…it hurts." Esme moaned as she rolled over and held tightly to her daughter. Alice looked down at her mother and wondered if maybe the Hale women had the worse end of the curse after all.

*()*()*

Bella curled up against him as she slept.

It felt good to be able to provide her with something.

Even if it was just warmth and comfort.

Her face looked so gaunt and pale.

He hated it.

He wanted her pink-cheeked and smiling, not this poor imitation of who she once was.

His hand ran down her arm and onto the slight swell of her belly.

Their child.

He still could not believe it.

After all the decades of emptiness and being alone.

He finally had someone.

Two someone's.

Bella grimaced and moaned in her sleep, her hand moving to cover his on her belly.

He felt the flutter beneath her skin and sucked in a breath.

His child.

Tears pricked his eyes and he tried desperately to keep from crying.

Although that was exactly what he wanted to do.

Whether it was in joy or fear…

That he did not know.

*()*()*

"Breathe in for me. And then out." Maggie demanded as she held the stethoscope to Bella's chest and listened to her heart and lungs. She had been unable to hide her shock when she saw Bella, and even more so when she saw the numbers on the scale. At this rate she would be dead long before she could give birth.

"So…what is your usual schedule as far as eating?" She asked as she sat down at the kitchen table and took out a pad of paper. Edward was sitting as close to Bella as he could get without having her on his lap. As Bella started reciting what she ate, Edward took a moment to look at the midwife. She had wild red hair that curled around her head and dark eyes that looked almost purple in the dim light of the kitchen. Her fingers were long and graceful and her skin was as white as cream.

He was uneasy.

"So I see that you are eating enough. I think that maybe we can start you on an herbal regimen that might help to get some weight on you." She said as she reached into her bag and brought out a glass jar with green powder in it. Edward reached forward and grabbed Bella's hand.

Something was not right.

"Why not tell her what the ingredients are so she can prepare it herself? No need for you to have to come all the way out here again if she runs out." He tried to rationalize his distress but it seemed unfounded…until he saw the fire flash in her eyes as he questioned her.

"Well it's a bit of this and a lot of that…inexact measurements you know." She chuckled and Edward was instantly on guard.

"Just…tell us." He growled as the hand that was resting on the table tightening into a fist. Bella started to tremble next to him and he heard Esme come up and stand behind them.

"Maggie?" Esme questioned, unable to understand why she would refuse to give out the ingredients.

"Don't you understand? There is no stopping this." She sighed as she pushed the glass of herbs towards Bella once again. Edward's arm whipped out, sending the glass shattering to the floor. Maggie didn't move, didn't even flinch, she just stood there staring at Edward.

"You think you've figured it out, don't you? Well you're wrong." She whispered before she grabbed her bag and headed for the door.

"She'll still die. And you will continue on without her. It's your punishment."

They sat still after the door slammed shut behind her.

"Who was she?" Bella breathed and Esme took a calming breath before she spoke.

"She has always been eccentric but I guess it goes further back than just a little kooky behavior."

"I think she might have had something to do with the curse and Victoria somehow." Alice whispered from the doorway. They all turned and looked towards her and Edward finally was able to put the pieces together.

"I believe you're right Alice." He said as he looked over at the mess of broken glass and herbs on the floor.

"I believe you're right."

**See you Wednesday for my favorite chapter so far…**

**Enjoy the full moon tonight and when you look at it…think of Bella. ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi! **

**You guys ready for a little more information about the curse and the Maggie/Victoria connection? **

**I'm so glad so many of you are enjoying this...I am as well. **

**Yule is coming...December 19th-22nd (I'm celebrating on the 21st)...so please think about what you would like to change over the coming year and celebrate the rebirth of the sun...as the longest day of the year passes and it starts to become light again.**

**So...a ton of you want to see more Alice and Jasper...so I think you will be very happy with this chapter.  
><strong>

**Ireland, 1814**

"I need you to do more. They need to suffer!" She screamed at the old woman. The woman raised her gray eyes to the frantic girl stomping around her cottage.

"What ye need is to settle down. I can only do so much. It is wrong to tamper with the spirits this way Lass." The woman warned as she continued to mix the herbs together in the mortar and pestle. Although she didn't agree with what the girl was doing, there was no way she was going to pass up the bag full of coins she set on the table. So she wrote up the words and gave her the potion.

She never knew that her part in the curse she had written would affect her family for the next 200 years.

**Salem, Present day**

Esme sat outside Maggie's house and waited for the light to go on. It was early…too early to be calling, but she needed answers. And there was no way she could sleep anyway with Carlisle's words running on a loop in her head.

"_The child's not mine, no matter what you say."_

"_You're a liar…just as you've always been."_

"_I'm happy now."_

She never should have called him.

Her eyes flickered towards the window as the light spilled out onto the grass. She opened the door and took a deep breath before she walked up onto the porch and knocked. She heard Maggie's shuffling steps and she smoothed her shirt down before the door opened.

"Ah Esme Hale, I knew you'd be coming to see me." She cackled as she stepped back and let her enter. Maggie led the way to the kitchen and gestured to a pot of tea as she sat down. "Not sure you trust me but it's there if you want some."

Esme nodded tightly as she slid into the seat and folded her hands on the table.

"Tell me what you know." She demanded and watched as the shadow passed over the older woman's face.

"My ancestors followed yours and the Swans here from Ireland, did you know that? Aye, they did. And do you know why?" She asked as she reached for the pot of tea and poured some into a cup. The steam swirled and twisted, obscuring Maggie's face for a moment before it cleared.

"We followed to make sure the curse was never broken."

*()*()*

Bella moaned in her sleep and shifted towards him.

He smoothed the hair off her forehead and held her close.

She was cold.

Her skin was icy to the touch.

She was fading away right in front of his eyes.

"Bella." He whispered into her hair and she stirred and moaned again as she rolled against him.

"Edward…can we name her…Faith?" She sighed against his chest, the thundering of his heart soothing her.

"We can name her whatever you wish my love." He breathed as he used his fingers to tip her chin up.

Her eyes were dark as night as she looked up at him.

"I want you to take good care of her. Even if I'm not there, I want you to love her for both of us." She rasped and he swallowed hard before he was able to speak.

"You will be there. We will welcome her into our arms together." He whispered as he rubbed the tears off her cheek.

"I'm hungry." She sighed and he was quick to get up and head towards the kitchen to find her something to eat.

He thought nothing of answering the door when he heard the knocking upon the wood frame.

When he opened it and found a blond man standing on the porch it took him a moment to find the right words.

"May I help you?"

"My name is Jasper Whitlock, and I'd like to see Alice."

*()*()*

"You look like shit Bella." Jasper laughed awkwardly and she had to put a restraining hand on Edward's arm before he jumped over the table and throttled the poor guy.

"Yeah, I know. We're sort of working on that." She sighed as she gestured to the plate full of food Edward had just placed in front of her. She picked up her fork, but her hand shook so badly she had to set it back down. Edward frowned and reached over to grab the fork but she stilled his hand. She probably wouldn't even have the energy to chew at this point anyway.

"Is Alice home?" Jasper asked as he looked away from the broken expression on the man's face. He had been introduced as Bella's boyfriend, but he had never seen him before. It was obvious how much he loved Bella though, by the gentle way he touched her and the agony in his eyes when he saw her hands tremble.

"Um…I'm not sure if she is up to seeing you Jasper." Bella said as she let Edward pull her out of her chair and onto his lap. He held a glass of milk up and he watched with a cautious eye as she sipped at it. He set the glass back on the table and turned his green eyes on Jasper.

"Are you the bloke that scorned her and broke her heart?" He asked, his accent more pronounced with his ire.

"Um…that seems to be correct." Jasper admitted as he fidgeted under Edward's intense stare.

"Are ye here to make amends and apologize to her?"

"I…I'm not sure. After we were…together…all I could see when I closed my eyes was her with Ben and Eric and Matt. I couldn't shake the feeling that she had cheated on me. And it killed me. But this morning, something was different. I felt…lighter, my head was clear and I knew I had to come and see her as soon as I could." He said, his voice fading out to a whisper.

"Jasper?"

He spun around at the sound of Alice's voice and was out of his chair and on the floor on his knees in front of her a second later. He looked up at her and his heart hurt when he saw the circles under her eyes and her paler than normal complexion. She held her fluffy pink robe closed in front of her and he held onto her shins that were exposed beneath the fleece fabric as if desperate to keep her from leaving.

"I'm sorry. I should never have believed anything that I heard or that I thought I saw. I was wrong…I was so wrong." He rasped as his eyes filled with tears. When she stayed silent he ran his hands up over her thighs and pulled at the edges of her robe. With a pained sigh she let it fall open and he gasped when he saw her gently swollen belly.

"It's mine…isn't it?" He breathed as he splayed his hand across her abdomen. She stifled a sob with her hand and nodded. He stood up quickly and cradled her face between his palms and placed the softest of kisses on her chapped lips.

"I need to tell you everything." She whispered brokenly against his lips as the tears ran down her cheeks.

"Then tell me, but nothing you can say will make me leave you ever again." He vowed vehemently and all Alice could think was…

Just wait.

**Pssttt...The next chapter is my absolute favorite thing I have ever written...see you Saturday!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't want to ramble since I fucking love this chapter so much…**

**Melanie is my greatest cheerleader and support system. I heart her hard!**

**Dalloway5906 is back with us and making my head swell with her compliments…can't wait to spend New Year's Eve with her!**

**Okay…**

**I'll shut up now…**

Jasper and Alice sat together at the table as she showed him the journals and tried to explain about the curse. He was skeptical at first but after hearing the same words from Bella and Edward, he had no choice but to accept the truth. As he looked across the room towards Bella as she rested in Edward's arms, he could understand the man's pain. He would lose her…and there seemed to be nothing they could do to stop it.

Alice tried several times during the day to get a hold of her mother, but her cell went right to voicemail. By the time the sun went down and darkness set in she was still not home.

"I don't want to leave you." Jasper whispered into Alice's neck as they stood at the front door. They had kept their affection chaste all day, but now the thought of being without her made Jasper's hands wander. Alice moaned softly against his lips as his fingers found her sensitive nipples.

"Then don't." She sighed as she pulled him up the stairs towards her bedroom.

*()*()*

Bella stood in front of the window.

The full moon cast its glow through the glass and painted her in pale blue light.

The thin white robe she wore was translucent as she looked out into the night.

Edward could only stare at her as he sat on the bed.

Her body was so thin, so frail.

It killed him.

Bella wrapped her arms around herself as the sounds of Alice and Jasper's sweet lovemaking filtered through their shared wall.

"_Alice…yes."_

"_Please Jasper…please!"_

Edward's hands tightened in need as he listened to Alice's soft cries and Jasper's moans.

He got to his feet and stood behind Bella.

"I miss you." He whispered and she leaned back into his strength.

"I'm right here." She sighed as her body started to tremble.

"But you are not. Your form might be here but you are already gone." He choked out and she turned around and raised her shaking hand to his cheek.

"Look at me Edward. I'm disgusting." She breathed as she shifted the edge of her robe to the side, her sunken chest displayed for him.

"You are perfection. To me you are as you always were." He stated vehemently before he leaned forward and captured her lips.

Her lips seemed to plump beneath his, her hands flushing with warmth against his face.

He lifted her easily in his arms and carried her to the bed.

He set her down and stepped back, slowly pulling her robe apart so she lay bare.

He hitched his pants down over his hips and yanked the sweater off.

And then they just stared.

Her foggy memories of their night together didn't do him justice as she gazed at his hard muscles and his throbbing need.

She felt herself go hot and wet between her thighs at the thought of him moving inside of her.

The tattooed words emblazoned on his ribs made her fingers itch to trace over the swirls.

His skin felt too tight as he looked at her.

She was so thin.

Not at all as he had remembered.

But to him she was still beautiful.

He lowered himself down to the bed and settled between her legs.

His breath was hot against the sensitive skin of her inner thigh.

"I fear I may be too forward, but I may expire if I do not have a taste of you." He whispered and her body arched at his words, offering herself to him.

"Please!" She cried as she felt his fingers gently parting her folds.

"You are damp." He breathed and she called his name.

His innocence only spurred her on.

"For you. Only for you." She sighed as he stroked and caressed her.

When his head descended and she felt the rasp of his tongue…

That was all it took.

He watched as her body undulated and rolled.

She cried his name as soft sighs broke free from her lips.

And when she settled she looked up at him…

With pink cheeks and love ravaged lips.

"Bella!" He nearly yelled and she sat up, alarmed.

"Look!" He said in awe as he lifted her arm for her to see.

The gray pallor that had settled over her skin was gone.

Her flesh was firmer.

Her body was warmer.

"It's you. It's us together." She said with amazement as she realized she was not as tired as she had been.

Together they were defeating Elizabeth's spell.

Together they were everything.

*()*()*

The moon was high in the sky when Esme finally left Maggie's house. They had been over every book and journal the woman owned and she was still no closer to finding a way to break the curse than she had been. It had been Maggie's ancestor that wrote the curse for Victoria, but even she had no idea what she would be bringing down upon them all.

"Why?" Esme had asked, her voice rough from disuse. Maggie had looked at her with pity.

"Victoria's hate was so powerful…it affected all of us. Do you think we like having to keep this going? I was the one that told Carlisle that you had been with James and Benjamin. It is our duty…" Maggie said but Esme interrupted her.

"YOU told him that? Do you know the pain you have caused? My daughter has no father because of that lie. I feel his absence every day. My chest is an aching cavern of nothingness without him." She snarled as she stood up and towered over the old woman. Maggie had the decency to look ashamed but she would not back down.

"Just as breathing is a reflex, my need to keep the curse going is involuntary. I can't help it."

Esme flexed her hands against the rough wood of the table.

"Perhaps then we need to _make _you stop."

*()*()*

The night wind blew across Esme's face as she walked to her car. She looked down at her hands and noticed some blood under her nails. She would need to get that out before she got home.

No need to frighten the girls.

**Oh shit Esme…what did you do?**

**So let us recap...Victoria loved Edward...Edward loved (thought he loved) Elizabeth. Victoria approached Maggie's ancestor and she wrote the curse. Elizabeth is pissed that Edward and Bella have found each other so she put a spell on Bella to make her get sicker...**

**With me?**

**Okay...  
><strong>

**See you Wednesday.**

**I am planning to keep my schedule going through the holidays. So that means that Wednesday and Saturday update will continue…**


	16. Chapter 16

**Blessed Yule to you all.**

**I hope the season brings you joy and happiness.**

**I feel like shit…sick as a dog.**

**There will be another chapter for you to open on Christmas Eve (or Saturday).**

**Melanie has given up on my comma issues…I blow. But she loves me regardless.**

**Dalloway5906 is busy getting her household ready for a trip to sunny Florida…wish I was going.**

**Shall we see what Esme did?**

The soft sounds of passion greeted Esme as she headed up the stairs. She shook her head, smiling to herself as she tried to muster up some sort of disappointment in her teenage charges, but she couldn't. Love and life were short…and should be savored. She was very glad that her room was at the other end of the house though. She closed the door to her room and looked at her cold and empty bed.

And then she froze…

Who the hell was with Alice?

She ran to the window that overlooked the street below and blew out a relieved breath when she saw Jasper's car parked next to the curb. But how?

Unable to keep her brain functioning any longer, she turned from the window and tugged off her shirt and shoved her pants down her thighs. The tub filled quickly as she sat on the edge and pulled the pins from her hair. She stood in front of her drawers that had jars of herbs and picked an organza bag, filling it with lavender, chamomile, peppermint, jasmine flowers and catnip. She tossed the bag into the steaming water and soon the bathroom was filled with the calming fragrances. She added a dollop of bath oil before she sunk down into the hot water.

She propped her head up against the lip of the tub and closed her eyes as she let her hands trail over her slick skin. She missed the touch of another…of Carlisle. She remembered their night with perfect clarity. His blue eyes had been full of love and worship as he undressed her. His fingers had plucked at her nipples and then delved into the most secret of her secrets, drawing moans and gasps his mouth eagerly swallowed. His body was a tightly wound ribbon of need as he had climbed atop her, his knees parting her thighs and his hands cradling her face. Her back arched and her breasts pushed against his hard chest as he thrust inside of her, making her his.

His name had fallen from her lips as he drew her higher, until all she could see was him. And then as he kissed her one last time, he spilled inside of her, triggering her own orgasm.

Esme gasped as she brought her shaking hands away from her core. She hadn't even realized what she was doing until she was right there…but it was wrong. It was so wrong. As she tried to get her breathing under control, she brought her hands up out of the water and looked at her trembling fingers. The blood was gone, but the memory of what she had done was like a grain of sand in her brain. It was small now but would work its way around until it was all she would be able to think about.

But she'd had no choice.

*()*()*

Bella woke up to the calming feeling of Edward's hands running through her hair as she lay spread across his chest.

She didn't want to move.

After they had made love over and over the night before, she had felt almost normal again.

Her skin was glowing with health and she felt alive for the first time in months.

Would it have faded with the cruel light of day?

"Bella?" She felt him whisper against her temple and she was unable to stop the smile from spreading across her face.

"I'm sleeping." She mumbled and her body shook as he laughed beneath her.

"You are not." He breathed as he lifted her up so he could see her face.

He was so beautiful.

"Aye, you are wrong my love. 'Tis you are the one who is beauty personified." He drawled as he licked his lips in a lazy swipe.

She was speaking aloud again, she thought and he chuckled.

"Aye my love…you are."

She put her arms on his chest and moved to sit up.

The sheet fell away as she moved and he gasped.

She closed her eyes as she sat on top of him, unable to look at his expression.

"Am I hideous again?" She whispered, tears already pricking her eyes.

"Oh Bella…no." He sighed and she opened her eyes to see his green eyes trained on her heaving breasts that were just inches from his face.

Her skin was flushed and her body warm and thick.

She was the perfect picture of pregnancy.

And as he sat up and suckled her nipple into his mouth with a growl she felt her body get hotter.

"Yes Edward!" She cried as she ground her damp core onto the hard muscles of his abdomen and he suddenly reached up and grabbed her by the shoulders, turning them over fluidly so she lay beneath him.

His mouth was on its descent towards her throat when an ear-splitting growl pierced the air.

They both froze and looked down towards where the sound had originated.

"Was that…was that your stomach?" Edward asked, astonished that someone so small could make a noise that loud.

She erupted into peals of laughter as she tried to cover her mouth to stifle the sound.

"My love…I believe we need to feed that beast before it tries to get out." He chuckled as he stood and reached for her, pulling her against him.

Bella reveled in the feel of his bare skin against her and his lips pressing against the top of her head.

Their child must have been equally content for it pushed against Bella's belly and in turn Edward's hip.

He pulled away and smiled down at the little nudger as he rubbed his hand over the spot.

"Hello wee one. Your Papa loves you very much." He whispered.

*()*()*

Esme sat at the head of the table and watched as Jasper and Edward made plates for their girls. They all looked so happy for once and she hated that she was going to have to burst their bubble. The change in Bella was astounding and she had to laugh when they so shyly explained how it had happened. Apparently love can conquer even the most stubborn of spells. If only they could harness some of that to help break the curse.

She waited until they were all sitting and the three of them had finished most of their food, trying to ignore the idly conversation as it passed between them. Edward looked longingly at the food on their plates but aside from his heart beating, there was still no other humanity in him and he would have been unable to stomach the meal.

When there was just a few scraps of bacon and crusts from the toast left on the table, she put her cup of tea down with an attention-grabbing thunk. She kept her eyes on the mug as they all looked at her and took a moment to gather her thoughts before she spoke.

"Maggie has been dealt with…for now. But we need to talk about Elizabeth and what else she might try."

Edward was the first to speak.

"Dealt with…how?" He queried cautiously and he managed to stand his ground when Esme's gray eyes trained on him.

"That is not any of your concern." She said in a no-nonsense voice, but Edward was not going to be left in the dark.

"Esme…" Bella implored quietly from her spot next to Edward and Esme closed her eyes and put her hands flat on the table.

"What do you want me to say? I am trying to protect you. There are things that you don't need to know about." She begged, hoping that they would just let it go.

"Mom?" Alice whispered as she got up from her chair and stood next to Esme, her hand on her back.

"I bound her. It was awful and painful but I did it. She…she gave me no choice." She breathed and Alice pulled her into her arms and let her get it all out. Edward and Jasper turned to Bella to see if she understood what Esme had done and from the distressed look on her face, she did.

**Oh no…what does that mean? **

**See you Saturday!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Oh shit…**

**Sorry…**

**I totally flaked on the update.**

**Hope you had a great holiday…**

**Melanie sent me a sweet little ornament for my tree and a magnet for the fridge so I will always think of her when I make my million trips to refill juice cups for my crew.**

**Okay…here we go…**

Her eyes flashed black in the light from the candle.

She held the strand of hair over the flame and watched at it curled and scorched.

Maggie sat tied to the kitchen chair, blood trailing down her temple from the blow to the head delivered by the heavy pan.

Esme felt no remorse as she closed her eyes and found the words that would hopefully keep them safe…

_In Hecate's name I bind you to the flame  
>May she bring nightmares, depression, and pain<br>May all forget your shame, your harm, your call  
>May your ability to raise magic fall on deaf walls<br>May Hecate stop your harm in future, present and past  
>Only when your deeds are reversed will this binding be uncast<em>

_With blood, hair and breath I bind thee_

_As is my will, so mote it be._

With any luck it might possibly reverse the lies that had already been told.

She reached forward and drew her fingertip through the blood on Maggie's face and let it drip into the fire.

The flame flared black as the binding was complete and she watched Maggie slump in the chair.

That should hold her…

At least for a little while.

*()*()*

Esme sat with her head against the back of the couch and her eyes closed as she finished explaining the binding ritual she had performed on Maggie and its consequences. Jasper's sudden enlightenment was proof that it was already working. It wasn't until Esme had mentioned Maggie's last name that Alice realized that one of the girls who had spread the lies about Alice and the other boys must have been Maggie's granddaughter. It was all related…all of it.

Jasper had Alice settled snug on his lap and Edward stood behind Bella as she sat on one of the overstuffed chairs next to the fire. Esme looked from one girl to the other and couldn't help but smile at the way things were working out so far.

But the curse was far from broken.

*()*()*

"Do you think that Esme's binding will last?" Edward asked as Bella undressed.

He sat on the closed seat of the toilet and watched as each new inch of silky smooth skin was exposed.

His hands tightened on the hard muscles of his thighs as he struggled to stay seated.

"I hope so." Bella sighed as she slowly drew the straps of her bra off her arms and tossed it onto the floor.

She was so guileless…

So innocent in her movements.

She had no idea what she was doing to the poor undead man sitting across the room.

She bent over to turn the handles of the tub and that was all it took.

He moved like lightning.

His hands took possession of her hips as he ground his clothed erection into her backside.

She grabbed onto porcelain lip of the tub to keep her balance as she looked over her shoulder at the feral beast behind her.

His lips were drawn back off his teeth and his eyes were flat black.

Her entire body trembled as she recognized what was about to happen.

He was claiming her…

Marking her…

Making her his…

And she wanted it.

But she wanted him to be marked as hers as well.

She spun quickly and settled on her knees at his feet.

Her sudden movements startled him and he looked down at her as she struggled to get his pants undone.

He gasped as she reached in and grasped him in her hand.

He grunted as she tightened her fingers around his shaft and slowly drew her hand up and down.

The entire time her eyes were locked on his.

"Bella." Her name was a near silent exclamation as he watched her lean forward and lap at the moisture that had pooled at his tip.

His hand found its way into her hair and guided her as she took him into her mouth.

She moaned, the vibrations radiating up his body until he thought his head might just explode.

He looked down at her and yanked her off of him, watching with wide eyes as she languidly licked his flavor off her lips.

"Mine." He snarled as he threw himself at her.

He was careful of her belly as he turned her over onto her hands and knees and buried his face between her thighs.

Her hands tightened on the plush bath mat as she came over and over on his tongue.

When she slumped down and babbled incoherently, he sat up and wiped his chin.

He reached down and pulled her up so her back was flat against his chest.

Her breasts fit perfectly in his palms as he nudged his aching cock between the tightness of her thighs.

She was so wet for him he slid into her easily and they both cried out at the sensation of filling and being filled.

"Edward." She moaned as he gently twisted her nipples between his agile fingers, pulling his hips back and holding her tight as he thrust.

His knees pushed her legs further apart and he held her as he took her.

His teeth bit and sucked at the delicate skin of her throat and he felt triumphant when he realized that she would wear those marks for days.

She turned her head and he leaned forward so her own teeth and lips could imprint themselves on him as well.

As his blood rose to the surface of his skin beneath her lips, he couldn't hold back anymore.

With what sounded like a war cry, he pushed her down onto him as he thrust upwards and together…

They shattered.

*()*()*

Her hands shook as she picked up the receiver. Maybe things would be different now, she thought as she pressed the numbers. The ringing echoed in her ear and she almost snapped the phone shut. But if she did that she would never know…

And she needed to know.

The ringing stopped and she could hear the click as the person on the other end answered the call.

She couldn't breathe.

"Hello?" A half-asleep female voice answered and Esme felt the air rush from her lungs.

She closed her eyes as she listened to the intimate conversation taking place in the background on the other end of the phone.

"Who is it?" He asked, his voice getting louder as he no doubt took the phone from her.

"I don't know…there's no one there."

"Well, what did the caller ID say?" He asked, sounding a bit more alert and a lot more upset.

"I don't know Carlisle…I was asleep. I have work tomorrow you know. It was 978 area code, that's all I know."

Then the only sound she could hear was his heavy breathing through the line.

"Esme?" He rasped and she covered her mouth with her other hand to quiet the sob that wanted to break free at the hopefulness she could hear in his voice.

"Esme? Baby, is that you?" He choked out and she let the cry go free this time as she nodded her head before she realized he couldn't see her and then she managed to squeak out a 'yes'.

"Carlisle?" Esme heard the woman gasp at his end of the phone but she couldn't be bothered with her at the moment.

"Are you coming to me?" Esme whispered, her cheeks wet with tears as she listened to him laugh.

"I am. I'm on my way." He replied and when she hung up the phone a few minutes later she couldn't help but to spin around laughing.

He was coming.

Her love was coming back to her.

*()*()*

Jasper sat with his back against the headboard and his girl lying between his spread thighs, her head on his chest. He watched her bare belly undulate as their child moved inside of her and thought that there could be nothing in the world as breathtaking and miraculous as that.

"What would you do if you were Edward?" Alice asked suddenly, threading her fingers through his as she looked up at him. He thought about it for a moment before he answered.

"I would do anything. There would be no way that I would let anything take you away from me. I would find a way for us to be together…even in death." He whispered as he lifted her gently and slid down so they were face to face. Her cold feet wrapped around his calves as he pulled her into his arms, her head fitting perfectly under his chin.

"I would do anything."

**I'm hoping to update again on Wednesday but I need to get a chapter written before I do and with everyone home I'm not sure that will happen. But I'll try my best.**

**Muah!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Ah shit…I suck. But you know this already. I really wanted to have a chapter out to you on Wednesday…but I only got one written. So you get this one and then have to wait till next Saturday unless I can bust ass during the week.**

**Melanie looked this over and…didn't find anything! I love it when that happens…makes me feel like less of an idiot.**

**Happy New Year to you all…blessings upon your new year and I hope it finds you in better health and spirits than last year. **

**Ready for 1300 words of smut?**

Edward and Jasper stood before the front door.

A united front.

He was coming…

Carlisle.

And even though they understood that he had been blinded by the curse, he still deserted Esme.

And he needed to know that they were not going to allow her to be hurt anymore.

By anyone.

The car door slammed outside and they stood taller as their women moved beside them.

Esme sat on the bottom of the steps and could only smile at the boy's support.

They were going to give him a hard time…

She just knew it.

But they were going to have to wait until she was done with him.

*()*()*

His footsteps were loud on the porch and he took a deep breath as he raised his hand to knock, only to have the door suddenly disappear. And then there…standing in front of him, was the woman whose face had been behind his closed eyes every night for the past 18 years.

"Esme…" He sighed and he braced himself as she threw herself at him. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her to him. She felt so good…so right. When he opened his mouth to speak, the only thing that escaped was a wordless sob.

She pulled back and held his face between her palms. He looks the same…oh Goddess he looked just the same. His eyes, still the powerful blue they had always been. His blond hair had a touch of gray at the temple and there were a few lines around his eyes but he was still the same man she loved. She wanted to just stay wrapped up in his arms, but the throat that cleared _loudly_ behind them made her jump and remember their audience. She kept her arms around his waist as she turned and met the eyes of the four people standing in a straight line.

Alice hid behind Jasper as she watched her parents embrace. She wanted to be happy, she really did, but she had no idea how to get past her feeling of desertion. When his eyes searched the faces she knew he was looking for her and she took a deep breath before she stepped out from behind Jasper's back. He gasped loudly and Esme put her hand on his chest as his eyes started to fill with tears.

"Dear Lord, she is the spitting image of my mother. Even down to the eyes." He breathed as he slowly walked towards her. Jasper pulled her back so she was held tightly within the protection of his arms, as if he might be thinking of harming her. Carlisle gave Jasper a respectful look, happy that his daughter had someone to keep her safe.

"I'm so sorry." He rasped as he got closer. Alice trembled in Jasper's grasp and Carlisle reached out as if he wanted to be the one to comfort her…steady her.

"Daddy?" Alice whispered with tears already streaming down her face. Carlisle nodded and Jasper released her and watched as she fell into her father's arms. As he stroked her dark hair and whispered words of comfort into her ear, Esme felt her heart beating for the first time since he left her.

*()*()*

It was an unspoken decision when Jasper, Edward, Alice and Bella went down into the basement to do more research on the curse.

Even if they hadn't needed to…they would have anyway.

Carlisle and Esme were going to need some privacy.

Esme walked up the stairs and could tell without even looking that he was behind her.

She felt his presence in her soul.

Her mate had returned.

She stood awkwardly against the wall of her bedroom as he looked around.

She wondered what he saw when he perused her private space.

Did he see the tears that stained her pillow?

Did he see the left side of the bed that had conformed to her body while the right side was pristine, as if it had been waiting for him?

Did he see the place where she spent night after night…aching for him?

"Have you ever…I mean…it's been a long time." He rasped as he ran his hand over the edge of the bed.

She waited until he looked up at her to shake her head.

"It's you…it's always been you." She breathed and wiped at the tears that were streaming steadily down her cheeks.

She knew he had not waited.

How could he have?

He was a man…with needs.

"Esme…" He whispered as he came to her and cradled her face.

"It's okay. We're here now. And I want you…I want you so desperately." She whimpered as she pushed up onto her toes to capture his lips.

It was as if a fire ignited between them with that first touch.

His mouth burned a trail across her cheek and down her throat as his hands stripped the clothes from her body.

Her fingers struggled with the buttons of his shirt and then the zipper of his pants.

Once clothes were nothing but a memory he leaned down and pulled her into his arms and carried her over to the bed.

She spread her limbs for him as he stood next to her and just stared.

She felt no embarrassment as he took his time memorizing every inch of her.

All she felt was the scorching need to have him on top of her…

Moving above her…

Inside of her.

Her body rolled in a fluid wave as she imagined what it would feel like to have him making love to her again.

It had been so long.

And she felt the gnawing emptiness begging for him to fill it.

He got up on his knees and pushed her thighs apart with his hands.

His eyes were frantic but his fingers were gentle against her flesh.

His lips were hot on the skin of her belly…

And then lower.

Her eyes fluttered closed as his fingers parted her.

Then flashed open wide as she looked down to watch as his tongue darted out and traced the entire length of her slit.

He hummed a purely instinctual and satisfied sound against her flesh as he pulled her into his mouth.

Her body shook and trembled against him as he took her higher and higher.

His name escaped with a scream as she threw her head back and let the release wash over her.

He crawled up her body and settled into the cradle of her body, his eyes feral.

He was a beast ready to claim his mate.

And dear God, did she want to be claimed.

His hands held her head between his large palms as he slowly sheathed himself in her body.

Her body yielded to his constant pressure and after a few shallow thrusts, his hips rested firmly against hers.

They were joined from the tip of their noses to their toes…

And nothing had been as good.

"Love me." She pleaded as he pulled his hips back and started to move within her.

"I do…I always have." He breathed into her ear as he held her close.

The only sounds were the panting of their comingled breath and the soft slide of flesh against flesh.

As her body tightened around him, milking him…

He threaded his fingers in her hair and tilted her face to his.

And with their eyes locked, they broke into a million pieces.

**Love me some sexy times…**

**Extra credit if you can tell me how old they are? Cause you know me and math… (I mean..I know…I wrote the damn thing)**

**See you Saturday if not before.**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR (don't do anything I wouldn't do!)  
><strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi everyone! I'm afraid we will have to continue to skip the Wednesday updates. I was hoping I could bust more chapters out but I over committed myself to some donations and then said I would participate in a drabble war next weekend AND have two other WIPs I am working on…**

**So yeah…**

**I tried so hard to send out review replies to everyone that made a guess at Esme/Carlisle's ages but as the week went on…I got lazy. But yes…Esme is 36 and Carlisle is 37. **

**Melanie has not one…not two…but THREE new plot bunnies going on in her brain. I am SO excited for them! She rocks my socks on the daily and sends chapters back to me with comments like…**

"**What the hell are you doing?"**

**Dalloway5906 is back on the train and is starting a new drabble called 'Masks'. It is going to be fun.**

**SO…take a deep breath and remember you love me….**

With Maggie bound and Elizabeth's spell broken by Edward and Bella's love for each other, the three couples spent the next two months in heaven. Carlisle and Esme took their time together getting reacquainted with each other. He had gone on to Medical school like he had always planned and was a partner in a very successful practice in Boston. But when he woke up with Esme in his arms that first morning he knew he would never go back. His life was here with her and their daughter now.

Alice and Jasper were together as often as possible. School was just winding down and although he had wanted to finish at home like the girls were, Alice convinced him it would be easier for him to just go to class. He would come right back to that massive house on the cliffs as soon as the bell rang and would stay until he had to leave for class again the next morning. Once he'd graduated, no one could keep him from spending his every waking _and _sleeping hours with Alice. His parents didn't care and Esme supported their closeness. She understood first hand that you never knew what the future held.

While the other two pairs were just enjoying their time together, Bella and Edward struggled through every day. Though parts of the curse were broken, Bella felt deep in her bones that her life was still counting down. Edward forced himself to be optimistic and tried to reassure Bella that everything would be fine. But he also felt the clawing truth that something was still out there waiting for them.

July turned to August and Alice and Bella grew more uncomfortable as their bellies got bigger. Moving around became awkward and the heat did nothing to help the situation. More often than not, they would just lay around in as little as possible, trying to stay cool. Edward and Jasper were powerless to help them and found that their best bet was to just stay away. Which was why on one particularly hot and humid late August afternoon, Jasper and Edward found themselves at loose ends.

"Did you want to run into town?" Jasper asked as he ran the cold water bottle over his forehead. The variations in temperature didn't affect Edward as he sat next to Japer on the porch steps in his jeans and t-shirt.

"Perhaps some of that ice cream dessert might improve Bella's mood." Edward offered thoughtfully as he stood and brushed off the seat of his pants. Jasper called in to Esme to let her know they were leaving and to check if she needed anything else. Edward buckled himself into Jasper's car and held on tightly to the sides of the seat. He had been in a vehicle twice before but he was still nervous. And unfortunately for Edward, Jasper wasn't the best driver.

"Old guy in a hat…I'm telling you, they always drive like shit." Jasper snarled under his breath as he rode the tail end of the car in front of them. The speed limit was 35 but the driver in the busted up Taurus in front of them was barely going 20 miles an hour. When they finally pulled into New Market, Edward slowly released the death grip he had on the leather and smiled tightly at Jasper.

"I believe that I might walk back." He sighed and Jasper laughed and patted him on the back.

"You'll get used to it." He smiled as he grabbed a cart and they started walking around the store. Edward was amazed at the different types of food they had just waiting there for someone to take. He wondered how there could ever be hungry people in the world with the amount of food sitting on the shelves.

He followed Jasper through the produce section and felt a phantom hunger spasm in his gut. He knew by trial and error that he would not be able to digest food if he was to swallow it but it didn't stop the yearning.

"Ice cream and what else? Pickles? Pretzels? Olives? I think we have everything they need. Is there anything else you wanted to get for Bella?" Jasper asked as he pushed their cart through the aisles. The cart was full to overflowing with snacks and Edward couldn't think of anything else they might need. But as they passed the back section he saw a beautiful aster in a pot. The light blue and lavender blooms made him think of Bella and he wanted to get it for her. Maybe it would help to cheer her up.

He nodded towards Jasper as he went off to the check out and he meandered back to the floral section. He picked through the pots until he found the best one and turned around to go back to Jasper before he was finished paying for everything. He wished he could buy it for her with his own money, but he was penniless.

The plant went flying when he collided with a woman standing close behind him. His ingrained manners had him reaching out to stop her descent and her body nestled against his as he steadied her. A shiver ran through him when her hands landed on his bare forearms and he looked down at the top of her dark head with suspicion.

"Excuse me, terribly sorry." He mumbled as he released her as quickly as he could and bent down to retrieve the plant. The toes of her shoes caught his eye as they peeked out from beneath her long skirt and memories of centuries past assaulted him in a rush.

"_Your shoes are far too worn to carry you much further, sweet." He sighed as he cradled her feet in his lap. Her belly was swollen and he hated the thought of her walking out to her meadow to gather herbs with such horrible footwear. "I shall pick some up for you the next time I am in town."_

"_Oh Edward, you worry too much. Women have been pregnant and barefoot for centuries." Elizabeth giggled as she pulled her feet from his grasp and slipped back into her shoes. "But of course I can't stop you if you have your mind made up."_

_He made a special trip to the shoemaker the next day and delivered a specially made pair of gray boots to her doorstep. The sweet kiss she placed on his cheek was all the thanks he needed._

Thrown back into the present, his head snapped up to her face and he gasped.

"Hello Edward."

**Oh shit…**

**See you Saturday!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi! You are all so confused about what is going on and I love it! Is it Elizabeth? Is it Victoria? What the hell is going on?**

**You get some info with this chapter but not much. **

**I love…love…LOVE all your support. Sandy has posted some amazing and very inspirational pictures on my facebook page…so check them out.**

**Melanie is about ready to send me the last chapter of 'Awaken'…and that makes me sad. Good thing she has already started working on the next ones…**

**Ready?**

Bella shifted restlessly as she sat next to Alice on the lounge chair in the back yard. The sun was low enough in the sky that it wasn't shinning directly on them and there was just enough of a breeze blowing in off the ocean to keep them cool.

"What is wrong with you?" Alice sighed as Bella rolled from one side to the other yet again. She huffed as she sat up and looked over at her.

"Something's wrong." She whispered as she put her hands over her belly.

"What…you mean with the baby?" Alice asked, sitting up to mirror Bella's position on the chair.

"I don't know. I just feel like, something's coming." Bella admitted and she struggled to her feet a second later. "I need to scry."

Alice followed Bella through the kitchen and into the basement workroom. While Alice usually scryed with water or crystal, Bella used fire. She found the hypnotic flicker of the flame helped her to see _past_ the present. It was better to scry at night since the practice of divination was so closely tied to the moon, but she couldn't wait.

Alice helped her draw the shades over the windows that were high in the stone walls and they extinguished every light except one blue candle in the center of the room. Bella sat crossed-legged on a pillow in front of the flame and slowed her breathing. Her heart rate decreased as she relaxed. Even the child inside her womb, who was usually up and active whenever Bella sat, was calm.

As Bella opened her eyes and looked _through_ the flame, Alice watched from the doorway, silent. She could not see anything other than the flickering red and gold of the fire but when Bella suddenly gasped and swayed, she ran forward to steady her and caught sight of the vision in the flames.

"No!" Bella cried out and Alice looked away from the flame in time to watch Bella's eyes roll back into her head as her body went limp in her arms.

"MOM!" Alice screamed as the candle suddenly flickered out.

*()*()*

"_He was here. I went to check out while he went to grab a plant for Bella and then he was just gone. The plant was spilled all over the floor. I looked everywhere Alice." _Jasper's frantic voice echoed through the phone. He had waited forever for Edward to meet him up at the front but when he saw the ruined plant, he knew something had happened.

"It's alright Jasper, just come back to the house." Alice said and hung up after they exchanged 'I love you's.

Bella was sitting in a chair at the kitchen table, there but not really there. Esme had rushed down to the basement when she heard Alice's frantic yell and together they carried Bella up the stairs. She had called Carlisle who was on his way home from the hospital.

Alice had no idea what to make of the vision in the flames or Bella's behavior, but she was frightened. She couldn't wait to have Jasper back with her.

"Esme?" Carlisle's voice called from the front door and she was up and in his arms as soon as he crossed into the kitchen. He consoled her for a moment before he knelt down at Bella's feet and started assessing her.

"Tell me exactly what happened Alice." He demanded as he reached into the bag at his feet and brought out a stethoscope.

"Bella felt weird when we were outside and she came in to scry. When she saw the vision, she just passed out. And when I came over to help her…I saw it too." She finished in a whisper, the tears already forming in her eyes.

"What was it Alice, what did you see?" Esme demanded, trying not to get upset but she knew that time was not on their side if they wanted to find Edward.

"She had him…Elizabeth. She had Edward locked up somewhere and he was hurting…you could see that he was in agony." She whimpered just as Jasper burst through the back door. He sprinted to Alice's side and held her as she wept.

And through it all, Bella just sat there.

*()*()*

The darkness was seeping into her soul.

She could feel it.

She could feel him getting further and further away.

His essence.

His power.

His love.

It was slowly flowing out of her.

The thing that had saved her…

Was gone.

And so was she.

*()*()*

He came to slowly, and with great effort, as if resurfacing from the bottom of the ocean.

The walls were stone and cold against his back.

The chains around his wrists were colder.

But the icy knot in his gut was the worst.

His eyes darted around the small cave and he found her easily.

She was sitting on a rock across from him.

Her eyes on him.

He wanted to rage.

He wanted to demand that she release him.

But when he saw the sadness on her face it tugged at him.

He had loved her once.

Not the all consuming and true love he had for Bella, but some affection.

And they all had been cursed because of it.

If he had just been able to notice Victoria's obsession with him…

But no.

He had been totally absorbed in Elizabeth.

And now look where he was.

"You will not have me will you?" She whispered and he felt miserable at the pain in her voice.

"I am hers." He replied, unable to lie.

She dropped her face to her hands and was quiet for a moment.

During that time Edward closed his eyes and tried to picture her…

His Bella.

He thought of how she looked straddling his hips.

Of how she smiled at him when he put his hand on her belly.

Of her laughter when he would pick her up and swing her around.

He missed her already.

"Without you she dies…you understand that, don't you?" She said suddenly and he opened his eyes and stared at her.

"You would do that? To your own blood?" He rasped and felt his bones tremble when she nodded.

"I want what was mine." She snarled as she stood and made her way over to him.

As she stepped in front of the mouth of the cave, the sunlight streamed into the opening and he gasped when he realized he could see right through her.

*()*()*

"Bella will you at least try to eat something? Maybe if you eat you will have enough energy to go down and try another binding spell on Elizabeth. Please Bella…think of the baby." Esme pleaded as she sat beside Bella's bed. Edward had been gone for three weeks and in that time, Bella had faded. She was barely able to hold her head up now and she had stopped being able to swallow food. Carlisle had put in a feeding tube and an IV but they seemed to be unable to stop her from wasting away.

Esme left the cup of broth by the bed and walked out to find Carlisle waiting for her in the hall.

"If we can't get her to gain some weight I'm afraid we might not make it until her birthday. Her heart will give out before then." He said softly, holding her when her knees went weak.

"What else can I do? I've scried for him, I've tried to block Elizabeth from doing harm but nothing is working." She whimpered into his chest and he held her close as he looked over her head and into Bella's room. Her body was so frail under the covers, chilled now even with as hot as it was outside. Alice was a mess with worrying about her friend and he knew that Jasper somehow blamed himself for Edward's disappearance.

His family was breaking apart at the seams.

And he had no idea how to fix it.

**See you next week!**


	21. Chapter 21

**So HOLY…SHIT! 'The Cure of the Swan' is The Team WussPerv Pick of the month over at the Perv Pack Smut Shack. The reviews were just…I'm in awe. I'm speechless. Check it out!**

**www . pervpackssmutshack . com/2012/01/team-wussperv-curse-of-swan-by . html**

**I hope you guys like this chapter…lots of stuff going on…**

**Melanie is my girl as always. She managed to get this chapter back to me while writing the epi to 'Awaken' and man…is it amazing…can't wait for it to post.**

**Okay…pay attention!**

_The wind blew her hair off her face as she stood at the edge of the cliff._

_The sun was high, covering her with comforting warmth as the smell of the ocean overpowered her._

_Her smile was blinding as she felt little arms wrap around her legs and she looked down to see bright green eyes looking back up at her._

"_Hello my love." She whispered as she ran her fingers through his wild copper hair._

"_Hello mommy. Daddy says we are going to go down to the beach today and find shells. Will you come with us?" He asked, somehow making his big eyes even bigger as he pushed out his full lower lip in a pout._

"_Colin, how can mommy get down there with my belly so big?" She smiled and he scowled at her swollen stomach._

"_I don't think I'm going to like being a big brother." He grumped as he tentatively placed his hand on her abdomen, giggling when his sibling pushed against his fingers._

"_Of course you will. Just look, your brother or sister already loves you." She encouraged as she held him close._

"_Will you and daddy love the baby more than me?" He asked in a shy voice and she pulled away and looked down at him._

"_Colin Edward…I don't want to hear you say such a silly thing again. You know we will always love you. You are our miracle, never forget that. You were the key, my sweet baby…you saved us all."_

*()*()*

Bella came awake slowly; her body protesting as she pushed herself off the bed and sat at the edge.

She was still reeling from her dream and she found it was incredibly difficult to get her limbs to cooperate, but she was desperate to get down to the workroom. She reached her hands up to her face, still able to feel the warmth of the sun on her cheeks. Taking a deep breath, she stood, proud when she only swayed slightly.

She finally knew how to find Edward. ..

She only hoped it wasn't too late.

*()*()*

She was restless and frustrated.

It had been weeks now that she kept him in the cave and it didn't take long for her to realize that she wasn't able to touch him.

Her hands went right through him like smoke.

The first time she tried it, he had backed up against the stone wall, putting his hands up to stop her.

He didn't want to hurt her…

But he would _not_ betray his Bella.

He closed his eyes as her hand approached his face…

And all he felt was a chill.

She had raged…

Screamed and yelled when she realized she couldn't touch him.

But she was still going to get what she wanted.

Every day that passed, Bella was growing weaker without Edward at her side.

He felt her soul fading.

And he was desperate to try and find a way back to her.

*()*()*

Bella was glad that there was no one in the hallway as she slowly made her way down the stairs. Voices carried from the kitchen but she managed to get down to the basement without being noticed. Halfway down the steps her legs gave out and she had to slide down on her behind the rest of the way. She sat on the bottom step, remembering how Edward had waited there when she had bound Elizabeth. And now her ancestor had him trapped and without him…

She was dying and so was their child.

With her hand on her belly she summoned all of her strength she pushed off the stairs and walked over to the work table where herbs and candles were scattered around, as if left to just gather dust. Magic couldn't happen without someone to attend to it, she thought, as she pulled over one of the high stools and sat down. She reached out and grabbed a map of the town that was sticking out of her mother's Book of Shadows and smoothed it out. Looking around, she found a golden Herderite crystal sitting on the high shelf and carefully made her way over to it. It took her just a moment to tie a string around the crystal and make her own pendulum. She set her hands on the worn wood surface and closed her eyes. Her breathing regulated as she brought the calming scent of lavender and wax into her lungs.

With her mind completely centered, she opened herself up to the Goddess. She knew she needed to somehow harness the power of her unborn child in order to find Edward. Bella held the end of the string in one hand, letting the point of the crystal just barely skim the map. Keeping her eyes closed, she let the stone swing free as she spoke.

_Child created by truest love_

_Bring your power from above_

_Join with me to help us see_

_Where our dearest one may be_

_With the power of three times three_

_As is our will so mote it be._

Bella felt the vibration move through her hand and into the string. She opened her eyes when the movement stopped and looked down at the point where the crystal had landed on the map. And then she opened her mouth and yelled as loud as she could.

*()*()*

"You're killing her…you realize that? With your stubbornness you are killing the woman I love." He rasped as she paced around the opening of the cave.

He could _feel_ Bella growing weaker.

And he worried that their child would be lost as well.

What would he do then?

He would have been able to go on without her somehow, if he had that little piece of her with him.

But if he were to be left alone…

Utterly and completely alone…

_That_ he wouldn't be able to survive.

Elizabeth stopped walking and turned to him, her form transparent as the setting sun streamed into the cave.

"Why can you not grasp that I do not care about her? She is _nothing _to me but an obstacle. Perhaps once she and the child are gone, you'll see that I am the one you should be with."

Edward shook his head sadly.

"If she and our babe perish…I will find some way to follow them. I will _never_ be yours."

"Why can't you love me?" She screamed as she walked towards him.

Edward slowly unfolded himself and straightened to his full height, towering over her ghostly form.

"She is the keeper of my soul." He said quietly, standing tall as she approached.

"You are MINE!" She cried as she brought her ethereal hands up and attempted to cup his face.

"NO! He is _mine_." Bella growled as she slowly walked into the cave, Carlisle standing close behind her in case she faltered. Alice and Esme were positioned on either side of them and Jasper stood in the rear.

A united front.

"And I've come for what's mine."

**Bella has arrived! But is she too late? Can Edward still save her with some good lovin'? We'll see…**

**Next Saturday!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hi everyone…this chapter…this chapter has been in my head from the start. I am SO excited to finally give it to you. **

**www . youtube . com/watch?v=FETYqyrf92I**

**You might want to just jump over there for a second and listen to that before you read…it will make this chapter SO much better. Seriously.**

**Totteacher helped out a LONG time ago by sharing a spell with me in a review…and I am FINALLY able to use it in this chapter. It fits perfectly, so I can't thank her enough.**

**Your reviews and love were overwhelming once again…I wish I had time to reply to them…or come find you and give you a hug, because that is what your review feels like to me, a big squishy hug.**

**Melanie added some amazing words to this chapter. I love her so hard.**

**Okay…enjoy!**

Elizabeth stood in front of Edward and just stared at Bella as she slowly made her way further into the cave.

"So you found us did you? Have you come to rescue him? Well you're too late. I've already had him," she snarled as she raised her hand and brought about a vision in Bella's mind of the two of them intertwined in the heat of passion.

"You're tricks won't work on me," Bella whispered as she pulled away from Carlisle and stood toe to toe with her ancestor's ghost. Elizabeth sneered at her as she slowly brought her hand up and let it hover over Bella's swollen belly.

"You're bastard daughter is dying…and you'll go with her. Victoria may have started this…but I'll finish it," she threatened darkly, and Bella took another step forward, making Elizabeth stumble backwards.

"My child is no bastard. His father is right there behind you. And it is your petty jealousy and misguided desire that's killing me_. I_ am going to finish this…right now," Bella said as she slowly brought out Elizabeth's own wand from the inside of her coat.

"No…that can't happen. He was mine first! I _shall_ have him!" Elizabeth screamed as Bella raised the wand and started chanting.

_Angered spirit, filled with hate,_

_your cruel tricks shall now abate._

_Back you go from whence you came,_

_leave us now upon this plane._

_Surrounded by family dear,_

_your evil bears no power here._

_True love is pure and sets us free_

_As is my will, so mote it be._

Alice and Esme stepped forward and scattered Heliotrope blossoms around Elizabeth's feet as Jasper quickly lit a cone of dragons blood incense and placed it in a censor, swinging it around so the entire area was filled with the fragrant smoke. It took all of Bella's strength to keep her arm raised as she willed all of her power into the spell. The last thing she saw before she passed out was Elizabeth's face slowly fading away.

*()*()*

He watched with a sense of triumph as Elizabeth's ghostly form slowly vanished into thin air.

And then it was with horror that he saw Bella sway and hit the ground.

He raced through the smoke as it curled and floated around them and pulled her into his lap.

Her skin was cold and clammy as he ran his hand over her cheek.

There was no color left in her face…just a dusky, frightening shade of gray.

Carlisle rushed over to them and grabbed her hand, his face a mask as he took her pulse.

Edward bent down low and put his mouth next to her ear as he set his hand on her belly.

"Come back to me, please Baby. Bella, Bella please," he whispered brokenly as he held her.

"Again Edward! Speak to her again," Carlisle encouraged as he felt Bella's pulse increase with Edward's words.

"You said 'he' when you were talking about the baby. You know then that it is a boy? Have we done it my love? Have we broken the curse?" he rasped as he pressed down slightly on her belly and got a fierce kick in response. "Ah yes…my little warrior is in here. Safe and loved."

Esme pressed her hand against Edward's back as she looked over his shoulder.

Bella's color was slowly coming back.

"We need to get her home. Only you can save her now Edward."

*()*()*

He carried her up the stairs to the bedroom.

He hated the imprint of her body that was left in the mattress.

Had she been that weak?

Had she lay there for weeks, unable to move, unable to eat?

He shook his head as he laid her down.

Not anymore.

He was here now and nothing was going to come between them again…

Nothing.

He slowly unzipped her coat, pulling it off of her gently.

She was still in a worn nightdress beneath the jacket and his heart clenched.

Somehow she had managed to find him…to save him.

And now it was time for him to take care of her.

He picked her up again and carried her into the bathroom, setting her down on the side of the tub as he put the stopper in and started the water.

He held her face between his palms as he kissed her gently, hoping that she would wake.

"My love," he whispered, but she stayed silent, her eyes closed tight.

He eased the nightdress up over her head and had to stifle a horrified gasp.

She was so thin.

Her breasts were full and her belly was ripe, but her poor arms and legs were just…

He shook his head as he set her into the water and quickly took off his own clothes.

He settled down behind her and let her lay back against his chest.

His hands moved up and down her frail arms, cupping water and letting it fall over her chilled skin.

"You need to come back to me love," he whispered against her cheek as he wrapped his hands around her belly, his arm inadvertently brushing her puckered nipple.

Her head rolled against his shoulder and she moaned.

"Bella?" He gasped as he sat forward so he could see her face.

Her eyes fluttered and her mouth moved silently.

He pressed his ear to her lips so he could hear her whispered words.

"Love me."

"Oh my sweet, I do…I will," he gasped as he pressed his lips to hers.

She responded instantly, her hands coming up to tangle in his hair.

He cried out into her mouth as he felt her lips part beneath his, her tongue reaching and searching for his.

He sat up and shifted her, never breaking their kiss.

Her thighs nestled between the wall of the tub and his powerful hips as she held herself above him.

Her belly made things difficult but he managed to get her situated on his lap so she was facing him.

Her breathy sighs and roaming hands along with his absolute relief that she was back with him, had him hard as steel beneath her.

She pulled away smiling when she felt him.

"I knew I could find you," she gasped as she rolled her hips against him and he rubbed in all the right places.

"How did you?" He moaned as she leaned forward and the tips of her breasts brushed against him.

"Colin helped me," she sighed, remembering her dream and hoping that it would become reality.

"Who?" He asked, his voice deeper as his jealousy sparked.

"Our son. I dreamed of him," she whispered as she slowly raised herself up and took him inside her.

Her head arched back, long hair dipping into the water as he slid in deep.

"Our son," he breathed reverently, trying not to spill inside of her already.

She was all around him, her scent permeating the air, her taste drifting up to him with the steam of the water. The sight of her rocking in front of him caused him to groan deeply.

She was the absolute center of his world.

He watched as the color in her cheeks increased with ever one of her strokes.

Her muscle and flesh returned with each caress of his hand or brush of his fingers.

The highlights in her hair and the spark in her eye were almost blinding to him as she cried out his name and trembled in his arms, dragging him along with her.

She collapsed against his chest as her breathing settled back to normal, and he ran his hand through her wet hair.

"I love you," he whispered, and felt her smile on his skin.

She sat back and took his face in her hands.

"I love you. And nothing can ever take you from me again," she breathed.

But the emotion that suddenly clouded her eyes had him worrying.

Had they broken the curse?

Only time would tell.

Can you feel us wrapping down? I know…I'm super sad too. But I am not one to drag shit out just to drag shit out.

**You MIGHT get a chapter on Wednesday to celebrate Imbolc, but only if I can get a chapter done this weekend. **

**If not…I'll see you next Saturday!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Blessed be on this morn of Imbolc. I busted my behind so I could give you this special treat.**

**This chapter is drama free! Enjoy it while it lasts…**

**Elizabeth is gone for good…so we can rejoice in that.**

**Melanie fixed my tense switch and makes me happy. She had a rough week and nearly went to jail for homicide…but she's back home and should be able to holster her weapons now. ;)**

**Some info at the end…**

"Come on Bella, it'll be so much fun!" Alice pleaded as she sat down next to Bella at the kitchen table. It had been three days since Bella had rescued Edward from Elizabeth, and her recovery had been nothing short of astounding. Her appetite had returned, as had the life in her eyes. Everyone was cautiously optimistic that perhaps the curse was broken.

Everyone except Bella.

She was still convinced that somehow the rug would be pulled out from under her, which was one of the reasons she was so hesitant to participate in Alice's idea.

"Alice," Bella sighed, holding a mug of tea between her palms. Carlisle and Jasper had taken Edward into town to show him the sights. She missed him already.

"Mom will do it with us, won't you mom?" Alice begged, turning toward her mother with her best puppy dog eyes.

"Oh alright, I'll do it. Come on Bella, it will be fine," Esme soothed, standing and pulling Bella to her feet.

It seemed she was going to do this whether she wanted to or not.

*()*()*

"So one sits here and watches the flashing pictures?" Edward pondered aloud. Carlisle laughed, and tried to explain the concept of a movie theatre. Edward's eyes widened to comically large saucers as the first images popped up on the screen.

"Now I see why people would spend their money on this," he exclaimed, his attention never wavering from the story playing out in front of him.

"Looks like we have a fan," Jasper teased, elbowing Carlisle in the side as he reached for the popcorn. Carlisle smiled, but his heart was not in it. His mind was stuck on the woman he had left back at the house. Something was wrong with Esme, he could feel it.

*()*()*

"Now, we sit and clear our minds," Alice instructed, slowly lowering herself down onto the plush pillows that surrounded the altar she had set up on the floor. The bright green leaves of squaw vine, soft pink blossoms of althea and a sturdy branch from an oak tree were scattered around them. A beautiful cluster of green and rose unakite sat amongst the pink, dark blue and white candles that flickered gently.

Bella closed her eyes and breathed deeply, closing off all outside stimuli as she felt her muscles go lax. She hadn't wanted to do this, didn't want to bond anymore with the child growing inside of her than she already had. It would just make leaving the baby that much harder if they hadn't broken the curse.

Once she was sure everyone was settled, Alice started chanting,

"_Children borne from perfect trust_

_Come communicate with us._

_Feel our love that is fathomless,_

_So you may enter warm and blessed._

_Join with us now joyfully,_

_As is our will, so mote it be."_

Bella wrapped her hands around her belly as a wild fluttering started. She opened her eyes, and gasped when she saw a warm, soft light glowing from under her shirt. Alice squealed loudly from across the circle, and Bella looked over to see the same light shining in her belly as well.

Their children were saying hello.

"Oh girls, how blessed you are," Esme whispered, looking from one glowing belly to the other. Alice glanced over at her mother and smiled, but the expression dropped as her eyes drifted to Esme's lap.

"Mom!" Alice cried, pointing down to Esme's stomach. She hesitated a moment before drawing her eyes down to where Alice's finger was trained. There, glowing softly…faintly, was a light deep within her belly. Her eyes filled with tears as she wrapped her arms around herself, unable to believe that such a miracle had happened.

"Oh Esme, how wonderful," Bella sighed, leaning over to hug her tightly. Alice was overjoyed that she was going to become a big sister, and she threw her arms around her mother.

"Just think, your grandchild will be older than your child," Alice giggled, dodging a playful smack from Esme.

"As long as everyone is happy and healthy, that is all I care about," Esme said softly, thinking about Bella. How could any of them be happy if she were gone?

*()*()*

"Is that no longer a tradition? I desperately wish to tie myself to Bella before the child is born. No matter if she lives or dies, I am hers for eternity," Edward spoke vehemently as they stood outside of the jewelry store. He had been thinking of asking Bella to be his for quite a while, but it wasn't until he was blinded by the sparking jewels in the window display that he realized he needed to act soon.

"People still get married; although I think for Bella it would be hand fasting. Are you sure it's something you want to do?" Jasper asked quietly, unable to take his eyes off one particularly bright yellow diamond solitaire set in a platinum band. It would look exquisite on Alice's finger.

"It is," Edward said vehemently as he turned and looked at Carlisle. "Will you give us your blessing?"

"Ah, Edward, I'm not her father," he said, his eyes darting from Edward's intense green ones back to a delicate pear shaped diamond ring. Esme would love it.

"But you are Alice's father. Will you give me permission to marry her?" Jasper asked suddenly, shocking them. Carlisle looked from one eager and love-struck face to the other, and then smiled.

"It looks like we're going ring shopping, boys!"

*()*()*

"This is going to be so much fun!" Alice laughed, helping Bella set the table. Esme had wanted to wait and tell Carlisle when they were alone, but the girls wouldn't hear of it. They wanted to see his face when he found out he was going to be a father.

"Just try not to give it away the second he walks in the door, Alice," Esme teased, unable to keep the smile from stretching across her face. They finished dinner preparations quickly and then sat and waited. Alice started bouncing in her seat as they heard the car crunching on the gravel in the driveway.

Edward was the first one in the door, moving quickly to Bella's side and leaning down to kiss her gently. The bright pink on her cheeks when he pulled away had nothing to do with embarrassment, but everything to do with the power that flowed between them.

"I missed you," he whispered against her lips. She hummed a happy sound in the back of her throat and licked her lips.

"I missed you as well," she sighed, her voice thick with the promise of all the things she would do to him when they were alone.

Jasper knelt down next to Alice and pressed a kiss first against her belly, and then upon her upturned lips. Carlisle was slightly more sedate, pulling Esme into his side, and dropping a gentle kiss on her temple.

"Something smells amazing in here," Jasper announced, patting his stomach. Bella and Alice giggled at him while Esme just rolled her eyes and set the pot on the table.

"Carlisle, will you dish up the soup please?" Esme asked sweetly, and he jumped up and pulled the lid off with a flourish.

And then he just stared into the pot.

"Something wrong, dad?" Alice laughed at his dumbstruck expression. Jasper looked to Alice for an explanation but one was suddenly unnecessary as Carlisle pulled the little white baby shirt out of the empty pot and held it up. Written in big block letters were the words 'Congratulations Daddy.'

"Esme?" Carlisle whispered, his hands so big as he held the tiny piece of cloth.

"I'm pregnant," she breathed, suddenly worried that he was upset. This was not something they expected. No Hale woman had ever given birth to a second child. The first tear had just slipped down Esme's cheek when he fell to his knees and rested his hand on her belly, looking up at her with tear-filled eyes.

"You have given me so much, first Alice and now this new little person. I will never be able to show you how much I love you," he rasped, leaning up to kiss her hard and fast. "You are everything to me."

"Oh Carlisle…I feel the same way."

"Then marry me," he whispered, whipping a velvet ring box from his pocket and cracking it open to reveal an elegant and very traditional solitaire.

"Carlisle, you have brought the light back into my life. Without you, I was bathed in darkness. Of course I'll marry you," she sighed, her hand trembling slightly as she extended it so he could slide the ring on.

One down…

Two to go.

**Awww….**

**So…Imbolc is one of the four 'great Sabbats' and falls on February first or second. It symbolizes the first signs of spring and is thought to be where we get Groundhog's day traditions from. One of my favorite tales is that on Imbolc, the witch would go out to gather firewood to get her through the rest of winter. If the weather was foul, she would not be able to gather as much, so winter would end sooner. If the weather was nice, then she could gather a lot of wood, and winter would last much longer. Makes more sense than a fat rodent seeing his shadow, right?**

**Candles are also a major part of this Sabbat. You should open all your windows, turn on all the lights and place a candle in each window to bring in the light of spring. This is a time of new beginnings and purification, so start that diet, clean your house or start a new task.**

**Blessed be and I'll see you on Saturday!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello all! So many of you enjoyed my little history lesson…I love that! I love to share. I hope you had a blessed Imbolc. **

**Melanie did as super fast turnaround on this…she makes me smile even thousands of miles away.**

**Dalloway5906 posted an awesome 'Reboot' chapter this week...she dedicated some candles for me during her Imbolc ritual and I am super excited to get them.  
><strong>

**I'm bucking the system and making Bella's birthday September 23th instead of the 13****th****…okay?  
><strong>

**Take a deep breath and remember you love me…**

The morning of Mabon dawned bright and sunny.

The altar was dressed in rich colored cloth, pomegranates, corn and one white and one black candle to symbolize balance.

Today was the day that dark and light were equal.

Balance reigned supreme.

And Edward was petrified.

The curse was all about balance.

One Swan lives while the other dies.

Only one member of the Swan family had been able to walk on the earth at any given time since Victoria started this web of evil.

And Bella's birthday was in just a few days.

Would the universe demand balance?

Only time would tell.

*()*()*

"Do you have any idea how good you feel to me, my love?" Edward sighed, his hands caressing every inch of Bella's smooth skin.

"I know how good your hands feel on me," she panted, his long fingers creeping up the inside of her thigh, toward where she was wet and aching for him.

"I do not think you could possibly fathom how much I love touching you. It is inconceivable," he growled as he delved into her heat. Her body jacked up off the mattress, her hips pressing up against his hand.

"Please Edward!" she pleaded, needing to feel him, all of him. He slowly eased his fingers out of her, sucking them into his mouth so he didn't waste any of her sweetness. Bella moaned loudly as she watched his tongue slurp and lick at his hand. He crawled up toward her, looking very much like a tiger on the prowl. His hands pushed her knees apart, spreading her for his hungry eyes. She groaned when she watched his very hard erection twitch as he perused her. There was so much love and desire in his eyes it was overwhelming.

"Are you ready for me, my sweet?" he whispered, his soft words an aphrodisiac.

"You know I'm ready for you. I'm always ready for you," she cried, watching as he eased himself into her.

It was as it always had been between them…

Perfection.

*()*()*

Bella lay spent and exhausted in Edward's arms, but as much as she wanted to just fall asleep, her heart was unable to let her sleep until she spoke to him.

"Alice told me that Jasper asked her to marry him," she whispered into the silence of the room.

She felt Edward stiffen beneath her head, and she pushed up slowly so she could see his face in the bright morning sunlight.

"Do you not love me?" she breathed, her heart and soul threatening to split apart as she waited for his answer.

"No, Bella, no! I just…I wanted it to be perfect. I wanted there to be nothing but the two of us in the moment and that never seems to happen anymore," he explained, knowing he had made a mistake by waiting so long. But he was only going to get one shot at this…and he wanted it to be wonderful.

"So you do want to marry me?" she asked, the tears making her voice thick.

"Of course I do. You are the silent heart in my chest, the air in my lungs,and the blood in my veins. You know that I was nothing before I found you…and if…if the inconceivable happens, I will revert to nothing once more," he whispered fiercely. He needed her to know that she was _everything_ to him.

"That was all you needed to say, Edward," she sighed, settling back down into his arms, only to have him move off the bed a moment later. He rifled in the drawer beside the bed for a moment before he returned, velvet box in hand. He pulled her back into his arms and cracked open the small box, the sunlight catching the delicate diamond and making it sparkle.

"No matter how long you are on this earth, you will be mine. No matter how long your heart beats, or your blood flows, you will be mine. No measure of time with you will be long enough. But we'll start with forever," he said, holding her trembling hand in his so he could slide the ring onto her finger.

She looked up at him, her eyes filled with tears and so much love he couldn't breathe.

"We'll break the curse, I know we will," she rasped, throwing herself in his arms.

He looked out the window and held her tightly.

He wouldn't survive without her.

*()*()*

"Jasper, I think something's wrong," Alice whispered through the shower curtain. She was sitting on the toilet while he let the hot water rain over him. She had kept him up most of the night, her body craving his until he was sore and spent.

"What do you mean?" he asked, sticking his wet head out of the curtain so he could see her. Her belly was so large for her little body that she looked comical sitting on the commode.

"I think…I think my water broke," she gasped, looking up at him with frightened eyes. "But that's not the way it works! Bella has her baby first; it's always been that way!"

Jasper jumped out of the shower, soap suds still covering his legs as he pulled her up off the bowl and watched fluid run down her legs.

"I swear I'm not peeing!" she squealed frantically, holding onto his slippery arms. He grabbed blindly for a towel and wrapped it around his waist before pulling her up and into his arms, and walked into the bedroom. By the time he set her down on the bed, her breath was coming in little puffs as her entire body tensed in pain.

"Go get my mom," she pleaded, tears falling down her cheeks. Jasper stopped only for a moment to put on a pair of sweats before he tore down the stairs, yelling at the top of his lungs.

Bella and Edward were the first to come through the open doorway and Bella's eyes popped wide as she watched Alice writhing in pain on the bed. She went to her side, reaching for her hand and brushing the sweat-dampened hair off of her forehead.

"Something's wrong…it isn't supposed to happen this way," Alice sobbed, holding tightly to Bella's hand as she was rocked with another contraction. Bella looked helplessly over at Edward, who had taken up vigil by the door. He wished he could ease their fears, but he was just as lost as they were.

Jasper burst into the room, followed closely by Carlisle and Esme. Questions were fired off as Esme checked Alice over and Carlisle sent Edward down to the kitchen to grab his kit.

"Mom, what's going on?" Alice cried, her face red from exertion. Esme cradled Alice's face and kissed her forehead before she moved down to her feet and lifted the hem of her nightgown. Jasper moved so he was sitting behind Alice, his body supporting her as she labored. When Esme looked back up, her face was ashen, and her hand shook as she pulled it out from under Alice's nightgown.

It was covered in blood.

**You love me…remember?**

**See you next Saturday!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hi everyone! **

**Your reviews make me write faster. Sandy's pictures make me write faster. I love you all!**

**Melanie sent me some absolutely beautiful flowers yesterday that brightened my day. But just chatting with her with her Facebook brightens my day.**

**Dally, my Wiccan guide, is finally taking control of her life. So happy and proud!**

**Let's see what is going on with Alice…shall we?**

Everyone in the room froze as Esme wiped her hand off on the towel she had in her lap. Carlisle pushed her out of the way and took charge. They were in uncharted territory, and they needed a leader.

"Esme, go and get some more towels. Jasper, you just keep holding her up. Support her. Encourage her. Bella, can you come and help me?" he demanded quickly. They all jumped to follow his directions, while Alice just sat there, suffering through the pain in silence.

"Alice, the baby is coming quickly and we need to get her out as soon as we can. You are already fully dilated and ready to push. You need to help me here, sweetheart," Carlisle soothed, and Alice managed to surface from her shock long enough to nod. Jasper held her securely in the cradle of his body as she curled into a ball and started to push. Esme came back in with the towels and a beautiful pink blanket that had been used for the Hale babies for centuries.

"That's great Alice, just keep doing that," he encouraged, as Alice took a deep breath and started pushing again.

"You're doing so good, baby. Soon we'll get to meet our little girl," Jasper whispered in her ear, desperate to help her. He felt so damn useless as he watched her in so much pain.

Alice struggled to keep her eyes open, watching as her parents whispered to each other and fumbled beneath the cover of her nightgown.

"What's wrong?" she grunted, bearing down through another contraction. "And don't even bother telling me nothing's wrong. I _know_ something's going on," she demanded, relaxing back against Jasper when the pain eased.

Esme moved from the end of the bed to Alice's side, taking her sweaty face in her hands.

"The baby is breech, and it's going to be a struggle to get her out. But you can do this Alice, I know you can," Esme said, vehemently.

Bella helped Esme hold one of Alice's legs while she pushed, her eyes meeting Edward's often as he stood at the head of the bed. Soon this would be them…but would she get to hold her child in her arms or would she be gone? She didn't have long to ponder that thought, because Carlisle was soon moving quickly at the end of the bed, grabbing towels and encouraging Alice to really push. The veins stood out in her neck as she struggled, her nails digging into Jasper's hand as he supported her.

And then…

The cry echoed loudly in the room as Carlisle held the squirming bundle against his chest. He set her down on the bed and checked her over quickly, pronouncing her in perfect health before he gave her to her momma. Alice held the sweet little baby in her arms, tears streaming down her face as she tipped her head back and kissed Jasper.

"I've never been so happy," she whispered against his lips, and then turned and looked at their daughter. Her eyes were closed tight, her blonde hair was still matted to her scalp but it was already starting to curl. She was beautiful.

Alice looked up at Bella, extending the baby for her to hold, when another round of contractions hit her. She looked up at her father, her face going beyond pale as she struggled against the pain.

"What's going on?" she screamed, letting Bella take the baby as her body contorted in agony.

Carlisle pushed back the hem of her nightgown and laughed…loudly.

"You're getting two for the price of one! It's twins," he said, reaching down to guide the second baby into the world. A few pushes later and Alice and Jasper were parents to not one, but two healthy and perfect little girls.

Once everyone was cleaned up, Jasper held Alice tightly while she balanced the two babies in her arms. Esme and Carlisle sat on the edge of the bed, patiently waiting for their turn to hold their granddaughters and Bella and Edward stood in the open doorway.

"This is a sign Bella. Not only the babies coming early, but the fact that there are two of them. The curse is broken, I'm sure of it," Alice whispered fiercely. Bella smiled through her tears and nodded, but deep inside she was still petrified. It was easy for Alice to say that when she had her babies safe in her arms.

*()*()*

It was a good thing old houses were built as sturdy as they were, Bella thought as she lay in their bed. She could just barely hear the babies crying from Alice and Jasper's room, but at least the noise wouldn't be loud enough to keep her awake. Edward's hand and lips moving against her belly, on the other hand, that would keep her from sleeping.

"I cannot wait until I can hold you and your mother in my arms. Will you look like me? I wonder, so," he whispered against her swollen flesh. He was laying down on his side, his head on her thigh, and his mouth against where their child was resting. Tears burned Bella's eyes as she imagined the moments after their child's birth.

One Swan lives…the other…

"Edward!" she cried, sitting up and frantically grabbing for his hands. "I have an idea."

*()*()*

Bella was resplendent as she stood at the edge of the cliff, her white gown catching the light from the waning moon.

Edward looked proud and regal, standing next to her, his smile just for her.

On the table between them were four candles, gold, silver, red and white, as well as the bundle of thirteen different colored ribbons that would be used to bind them.

The circle was cast, the quarters were called and the God and Goddess were invoked.

It was time.

Bella turned to Edward, tears sliding gracefully down her cheeks as she started the ritual.

_With the God and the Goddess as witnesses,_

_we give of ourselves for as long as we live._

_My hand in yours, the ties will bind,_

_and join us together for all of time._

_A year and a day, if we choose to part,_

_you will forever own my heart._

_My love for you will never flee,_

_as is my will, so mote it be._

Bella clasped her left hand with Edward, and together they tied the colorful ribbons around their hands, joining them as one.

Once the knot was tied, Edward bent down and gently pressed his lips to Bella's, sealing her words with a kiss.

The besom lay on the ground next to the altar, and as they jumped over it, the ceremony was complete.

Bella looked up at Edward, a peaceful smile on her face.

"I'm no longer a Swan," she whispered, and his eyes widened as he processed her words.

"You are no longer a Swan," he rasped, pulling her into his arms as well as he could with their hands still bound.

*()*()*

Bella and Edward didn't go back to sleep after the ceremony…they couldn't. Instead they sat at the kitchen table, Bella comfortably held in Edward's arms and spoke of all the things they would do once the baby was born. They both hoped that after the birth, Edward would return to his human form, and be able to eat and sleep again. So they passed those early morning hours, before the sun made its way up from the East, dreaming of a life together.

It was well after dawn when Jasper finally made his way down the steps, looking exhausted.

"How was your first night of parenthood?" Edward asked, trying to keep his face serious. Jasper glared at him as he walked over to the coffee maker, staring at it as if he could wish the machine into action. Bella giggled as she let go of Edward's hand and got up to start the coffee for Jasper.

"Thanks," he rasped, wincing as he went over to the fridge and pulled out the ingredients for an omelet. Bella watched as he struggled to cut the peppers and then added too much milk to the egg mixture. She finally pushed him out of the way when he almost added cinnamon instead of garlic.

"You go sit, I'll do this," she laughed, as he sat down next to Edward. He folded his arms on the table and put his head down on them, asleep almost instantly. Edward looked over at Bella as she whisked the eggs and deftly poured them into the hot pan, anxious for the day that she could feed him.

"Do you think we are ready for parenthood, my love?" he asked, gesturing to the now snoring Jasper. She smiled brilliantly, placing one hand on her belly.

"I believe that we are as prepared as we can be. And there is no baby in history that will be as loved and wanted as our child."

**Getting closer to the end…**

**I have to thank several of you who gave me the idea for the name change…I never even thought of it. **

**A traditional handfasting would have been performed by a High Priest and High Priestess. I took some liberties with the ritual…but you could do it yourself if you wanted. A handfasting usually lasts for a year and a day, sort of like an engagement period. **

**Will it work?**

**We'll have to wait and see!**


	26. Chapter 26

**You forgive me, right?**

**I HATED not updating last week, but things were crazy! But the funeral is over, and all the horrible relatives are back where they belong. **

**What's that? You don't believe that they are as evil as I say? During my Grandmother's funeral yesterday, one of my cousins actually said (during the eulogy) that Mary would have wanted all of her grandchildren to follow in her spiritual footsteps and not embrace the 'new age' trends. **

**I shit you not.**

**But they're gone…and I'm back.**

**Melanie added a TON to this bad boy…and got it back to me in record time so that I could get it to ya. She is making me feel better with chapters from her new story and it is PERFECTION! JAMash made her a rocking banner…it's on her page. **

**Okay…enough blathering…**

"Please, Bella. You _have_ to help me. If I don't get some sleep…" Alice had to stop speaking when an enormous yawn interrupted her. The two women were sitting on the couch in the living room, each with a sleeping child in their arms. Alice's yawn was contagious, and Bella covered her mouth with her free hand. The two little girls were sleeping soundly now…but the night before they had kept the entire household awake with their screaming.

Bella handed little Amelia off to Esme, who had just come in from the kitchen with a fresh pot of tea, and struggled to her feet. The ecstatic grandmother sat down next to Alice, and let Amelia snuggle down next to her sister, Julia, who was just starting to stir.

"I'll see what I can do," Bella whispered, as she headed down toward the workroom. Edward was helping Carlisle get the garden ready for the fall planting, and Jasper was sleeping soundly upstairs.

The worn wooden steps felt comfortable and cool under her feet as she descended into the basement. The babies were just three days old, and yet everything already revolved around them. She couldn't wait to add her own little one to the mix.

Bella cradled a large, glass bowl on top of her belly as she walked in front of the wall of herbs. She used her palm and the pinch of her fingers to measure the amounts of each herb and root she used, committing the mix to memory in case it worked. Once she had the bowl full of lavender, catnip, spearmint, chamomile, vervain, licorice and lemon balm, she brought it over to the work table. It took her just a moment to have four pieces of muslin sewn together, making two pillows. The herbs went into the pillows, along with a few cups of flax seeds and a chip of amethyst. She laced together the open end tightly. Once heated, the herbs would hopefully help calm the little ones and allow everyone to get some much needed sleep.

"I thought I might find you down here, my love," Edward cooed, wrapping his arms around her from behind. He breathed deeply, taking in the earthy scents of the herbs, as well as Bella's natural fragrance down into his lungs.

He was petrified that each moment with her could be his last and he hated to be away from her, no matter how brief the separation was.

"Alice asked me to make something to help the girls sleep," she said quietly, feeling the calm of Edward's presence envelope her. The baby kicked lazily against his hand that rested on her swollen belly.

"Soon enough, my wee one," he smiled, leaning over her shoulder so he could watch his hand spread across her abdomen.

"We need to talk about some things, in case I don't…" she trailed off, unable to say the words. Edward sighed deeply and rested his forehead against her shoulder.

"You know I do not wish to talk about this. Everything will be…" he started to say, but Bella spun on the chair and looked up at him, her eyes on fire.

"No, Edward! Everything will not be fine. You need to stop saying that and be realistic. There is a very great chance that I won't make it through the birth," she nearly screamed, her hands tightening into fists.

"My love-" Edward tried to console her, but she was beyond soothing.

"No! We need to talk about what you will tell her," she demanded, her eyes filling with tears. Edward pulled her into his arms and looked over her shoulder at the piles of books on the table that had no answers in them.

"Alright, my love. We will."

*()*()*

"Bella, have you noticed the cat that has been following you around today?" Edward asked as he ushered her into a chair on the porch, dreading the talk they were about to have.

Bella sighed heavily as she curled her feet beneath her.

She looked across the porch at the gray and white cat that sat on the top step.

She _had_ noticed that he seemed to follow her everywhere she went, but then again, there were many cats that wandered around the house.

The pure white and clear gray of the cat's fur brought to mind the sky right before a storm…

Which only added to the sense of foreboding Bella felt thrumming through her veins.

Edward walked inside to get her a drink, and Bella lowered her hand down and snapped her fingers.

The cat meandered across the wood floor and rubbed up against her extended hand.

"Are you trying to tell me something?" she questioned in a whisper.

The cat sat down and looked up at her with intelligent, green eyes.

"Bella?" Edward questioned as he sat down next to her, his eyes on the cat.

"It's nothing," she said, mustering up a very unconvincing smile.

She held the cool glass of lemonade in her hands, and looked up into the cloudless sky.

"I think she should know about the curse, when she's old enough," she said quietly, and she saw Edward lower his head to his hands.

"Make sure she knows how much I loved her," her voice cracked, and she had to clear her throat before she could continue. "Keep her safe and happy, but don't spoil her. You'll be a wonderful father."

Edward eased out of the chair, and knelt before Bella on the hard wood of the porch.

With his head in her lap, he allowed himself to let go of the tight hold he kept on his emotions.

And as he screamed and wept into her skirt, her hands moved through his hair the entire time, offering him silent, sweet comfort.

*()*()*

Bella lay awake in bed, but it was not because the babies were screaming. In fact, the house was silent as midnight approached. No, Bella was unable to take her eyes off the slow, sweeping hand of the clock as it got closer to the twelve.

The day of her birth had arrived.

But only the fates knew if she would make it through the day alive.

**I'm thinking five more chapters…**

**See you next week!**


	27. Chapter 27

**I suck…epically. I just couldn't get this damn chapter out…to the point that I re-wrote the entire second half after I got it back from Melanie. It just wasn't…right. **

**You're reading 'Snowbound' by my girl Melanie (Edward's Eternal) right? You should be…**

**Ready?**

When Edward felt Bella shift next to him on the bed, he rolled over to comfort her, only to be pushed away.

"I'm going to the bathroom," she whispered into the darkness.

"Are you unwell?" he questioned, fear gripping him like an invisible hand as he realized what day it was.

"No…I'm fine. Your child is just doing a jig on my bladder," she sighed as she shuffled off toward the bathroom.

Edward rolled onto his back and stared up at the ceiling. What he wouldn't give to just have the day over with already. No matter the outcome, their lives would never be the same.

*()*()*

Bella leaned against the open bathroom door, unable to go back to bed. She would never get back to sleep. Maybe some tea would help to settle her nerves, she thought. Edward didn't move as she walked back through the bedroom, and she was glad she didn't disturb him. While he didn't actually sleep, he often went into a trance-like state, and would be more refreshed when he roused.

Her bare feet were silent as she slipped down the stairs and through the kitchen. The mundane act of filling the tea ball with herbs calmed her, and she sat at the table as she waited for the water to boil.

At first she dismissed the sounds her ears picked up as the wind, but she could see the stillness of the trees outside.

Then she figured she was imagining the noise, a product of her nerves and the stress she was under.

But the third time she heard it; she forced herself to acknowledge the sound and pushed herself up from the table and opened the kitchen door.

The cat sat on the threshold, looking up at her expectantly.

When the animal turned and walked off the porch…

Bella followed.

*()*()*

"Edward!"

The frantic sound of Esme's voice close by startled him, and he sat up, automatically reaching through the sheets for Bella's comforting body.

But the bed was empty.

He looked up toward the open door and saw Esme standing there, her eyes wide and her hair everywhere.

"Where is she?" he rasped, his voice thick with fear.

"I don't know. I woke up a few minutes ago when I heard the tea kettle screaming downstairs," she said, watching as Edward threw back the covers and reached for a black robe.

"Is she down in the workroom?" he asked, frantically shoving his feet into a pair of sneakers.

"That was the first place I checked. Carlisle is getting Jasper up so we can search outside. Edward…the baby," she whimpered, but as much as he wanted to just let the dread overtake him; he knew they all needed to keep a clear head.

"We shall find her," he said vehemently as he grabbed her by the shoulders. "We have to."

*()*()*

Bella wanted to laugh as she followed the cat through the woods like some insane game of follow the leader. Her bare feet were covered in mud by the time they broke through the other side of the tree line and into a moonlight meadow. But she quickly realized it wasn't just a meadow.

It was a graveyard.

She watched as the cat rubbed against the worn and aged headstones like she was greeting long lost friends.

Perhaps she was.

Bella's fingers danced across the stone markers as she walked between them, still feeling that pull to follow the cat.

The pain started when she passed the largest headstone, crippling her to the point that it drove her to her knees.

This was it…

She was in labor.

And she was miles away from anyone.

*()*()*

"She's not at the cliffs," Jasper said, breathlessly, as he ran up onto the porch. They had already done a complete search of the house and she was nowhere to be found. Edward was pacing a groove into the wood of the porch as he tried to think of where she could have gone.

The sun was just starting to crest over the horizon, painting the sky in streaks of pink and orange.

Today he would become a father.

But it would all be empty without Bella.

Disgusted, he looked down at the grass and froze.

Half-buried beneath a sage bush was the tiny body of a dead mouse.

And suddenly…he knew exactly where Bella was.

*()*()*

The pain radiated across her lower back and through her belly, and she bit down on her lip to keep from screaming.

She found comfort in the rhythmic purring of the cat as it sat next to her, its gray-green eyes staring down at her as her body contorted in pain.

"Who are you?" she panted, pushing up onto her elbows once the contraction had passed.

The cat blinked, as if surprised that Bella knew that it was not _just_ a cat.

"Are you Victoria? Have you done this to keep us apart?" she cried, her strength failing as another wave of pain surged through her.

The cat curled into her side, supporting her as the contraction stole her breath.

"At least wait to take me until someone comes. Don't let my child come into this world alone," she pleaded, tears clouding her vision.

The cat nudged her cheek gently.

"Bella!"

She looked over the cat's head to where Edward's voice had echoed.

"Edward, be careful," Bella cried out before the pain stole her voice.

"I'm coming, my love," he shouted as he crested the hill, his eyes searching for her among the stone markers.

There she was.

He had stumbled upon the family graveyard when he first found Bella, and the moment he saw that dead mouse, he knew she would be here among her long gone ancestors.

He felt in his soul the cat left that mouse there for a reason.

His silent heart clenched as he watched her little body tremble in agony, her back arched as if she was trying to get away from the pain.

"Edward…the cat…I don't know-," she cried out, pain drawing her voice thin. He hesitated as he got closer to her and the cat matched his movements, as if protecting Bella.

"The baby…I think…its coming…NOW!" Bella grunted as her arms curled up around her belly and she started to push.

They were out of time.

**Good news is…next chapter is half written and I am hoping to get it out to you on Wednesday.**

**Bad news…there are only two chapters left **


	28. Chapter 28

**So I said Wednesday…it's Thursday…not too late. **

**Melanie was pissed off when she edited this chapter…and holy shit we need to piss her off more often. She rocked the additions…seriously.**

**So…last regular chapter. I'm thinking maybe two more…but not until next week. I gotta write them and make sure I'm not rushing the ending. **

**I love that you love this story and will be just as sad to see it end.**

Edward ignored the cat as he ran up the hill and fell to his knees beside Bella.

He put his arms around her shoulders, holding her as she pushed.

"I am here, my love," he comforted her.

The cat wrapped itself around them, its sleek fur rubbing against both of them.

"Make sure she knows I loved her," Bella whimpered, her eyes overflowing with tears as she looked up at Edward.

"No. You will tell her yourself," he growled, feeling utterly helpless as he supported her.

He could hear the sounds of the others approaching, but his concentration never wavered from Bella.

Esme arrived just as Bella's scream echoed into the slowly darkening sky.

And then the air was filled with the lusty sounds of her baby crying.

Edward didn't let his eyes stray from Bella as he slowly moved and settled her back against his legs, not wanting her on the hard ground.

Her cheeks were still flushed pink from exertion and he stroked his fingers across the warm skin as he gazed down at her.

She had never looked more beautiful to him.

"Edward, I want you to be happy," Bella whispered, her eyes closing as fatigue pulled at her.

"With you next to me, I will be happy for all of my days," he breathed, bending down and pulling her into the cradle of his arms.

The cat pushed its way between them, it's purring so loud it eclipsed the sound of the ocean below.

Bella slowly opened her eyes and looked at the cat, just as Esme sat a delicately wrapped bundle on her chest.

"It's a boy."

*()*()*

No one moved as the implications of Esme's words sunk in.

They had done it.

Whether it was that Edward and Bella had found each other, or the changing of names…the curse was broken.

The cat pawed at the edge of the blanket, as if it wanted to see the little one.

Edward shifted his hold on Bella and slowly uncovered the baby.

His eyes were wide open, the color a bright green already.

The wispy tufts of fuzz on his head were the exact shade of Edward's windblown hair, but the shape of his face and full lips were all Bella.

"Collin," Bella whispered, her shaking fingers coming up to stroke at his cheek.

The cat meowed loudly, as if rejoicing and nuzzled the little one's arm.

As Bella looked down at the creature, it lifted its head and met her eyes.

The recognition was instantaneous.

"Mother," she gasped.

She cat tilted its head and rubbed against Bella's proffered hand.

And then just like that…as if its job was done, the cat turned and ran off into the trees.

Bella looked down at her son, and then up at Edward and smiled.

"This was how it was supposed to be."

*()*()*

"Is it done?" Alice asked as Esme came walking into the kitchen.

"It's done. She is free. I just hope she can find something to do with the rest of her life now that she won't have to keep up the curse," Esme said, sitting down with a sigh.

They had waited a week after the birth of Bella and Edward's son before Esme went to release Maggie from the binding they had placed on her.

Now, it seemed that everything was fine.

In fact…everything was perfect.

*()*()*

"You have no idea how fabulous this tastes," Edward mumbled around a mouthful of French toast. Right after Collin had been born, his stomach let out a howl and he had not stopped eating since. He was also rediscovering the pleasure of sleep. Thankfully, little Collin was cooperating and allowing both momma and papa some peaceful nights.

"You keep that up and you won't be able to button your pants," Alice giggled as she slid another slice of toast onto his plate.

"Will you still love me if I can't fit through the door, my sweet?" Edward asked, licking the syrup off his fingers and looking at Bella with a twinkle in his eye.

Bella shifted Collin to her shoulder and started patting his back as she pretended to consider his question.

"Bella?" he gasped, choking on his mouthful of food. Bella and Alice started laughing as he tried to clear his throat, his eyes watering.

"I would love you no matter what, Edward," she whispered, leaning over to kiss his sticky lips. The kiss would have progressed further if Collin hadn't decided to fill his diaper…loudly.

"I believe you're up, Daddy," Bella giggled as she handed the little one off to Edward. He cringed and pulled his shirt up over his nose on his way out of the room.

"You look so happy," Alice said softly as she set a cup of tea down in front of her. Bella wrapped her hands around the steaming mug and nodded, a smile spreading across her face.

"I am, Alice. I really am."

*()*()*

The babies were all sleeping soundly, their soft snores and coos adding to the peacefulness of the house.

The weeks had passed quickly since they discovered that they had broken the curse, the days flying by as the little ones grew.

Bella stood looking out the window, her white nightgown sheer in the moonlight.

Collin was down the hall in the nursery for the night with Julia and Amelia, and all three of them would be out until morning.

Edward's hands slid around the gentle flare of Bella's hips as he pressed himself against her back.

"What if it happens again?" Bella whispered into the darkness. "What if he's not safe?"

"Everything the curse said would come to pass has not. I am here and my heart is beating. You are here and we have a son. Bella…it is _over_," he breathed against her temple.

"Then why am I still so scared?"

Edward turned her in his arms, looking down at her tear-streaked face.

"Whatever happens, we will face it together," he vowed, before he sealed the words with a kiss.

Her hands dove into his hair, tilting his head so she could better devour his mouth.

Edward pulled the straps of her gown down her shoulders, nipping and sucking every inch of skin that he uncovered.

Fumbling hands snuck under the waist of his pants, and soon they were both naked.

"Please, Edward," Bella panted as he laid her down on the bed.

"What, my love? What do you want? Do you want me here?" he teased, stroking his fingers gently through where she was wet and desperate for him.

Her hips pressed down, pleading for more friction.

"Hmmm…I haven't been able to properly savor you since my appetite returned. I must remedy that."

Bella was glad the babies were such sound sleepers as Edward brought her to ecstasy over and over.

When he raised his head and lazily licked his shiny lower lip, Bella felt herself heating up again.

With trembling arms, Edward crawled up the bed, his skin brushing against Bella's as he lined them up.

Her nails sunk into his shoulders as he sheathed himself in her, being gentle as he thrust forward.

"This is right. _We_ are right. Nothing will take you from me," he breathed into her ear as he hitched her thigh over his elbow, allowing him to go even deeper.

"Yes!" Bella cried out, her body shaking as she came yet again.

Edward's lips pressed against her forehead as he released the tight control he had on himself and let the sensations rush through him.

They lay, arms and legs entwined as the sweat cooled on their skin.

The moonlight spilled into the room, the blue glow making them feel like they were underwater.

Bella's hand slipped down his chest, to the faded words on his ribs.

The curse was still written there, on his skin, and that frightened her.

But Edward was right…

Whatever happened, they would face…together.

**Next Wednesday…maybe sooner if inspiration hits!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Blessed Beltane. I'll save my sappiness for down below…**

* * *

><p>The wind blew the hair off his forehead as he stood at the edge of the cliff.<p>

His world had just tilted off its axis…with just a few words.

And now nothing made sense.

The water churned and thrashed below him, like it was alive and desperate to go anywhere else but where it was…

Which was exactly how he felt at the moment.

"Collin!"

He turned his head and watched her hazy form as she appeared from behind the stand of trees, but he couldn't bring himself to meet her eyes.

The lies…all the lies.

Staring out across the dark sky at the waning moon, he didn't hesitate as he stepped off the cliff and let the water swallow him whole.

***()*()***

**Three months Earlier**

"How about we go around the room and introduce ourselves before we start," the instructor encouraged, waving his hand to the person on his right. The small group was sitting on the floor of the massive lecture hall. The Introduction to Religious Studies course was always a top draw, since all they did most days was discuss the difference in religions around the world. There wasn't even a final exam.

Collin tuned out his fellow classmates as they stated their names and other inane facts about themselves. From the moment he had walked into the room, he couldn't take his eyes off of _her_.

She was sitting across the haphazardly made circle of bodies, her dark gray eyes trained on the teacher. Collin suddenly wanted those eyes on him more than he wanted to breathe. Her elegant hands were folded neatly in her lap as she listened intently to the other students. From behind her bright blonde hair, a purple stone dangled from a hoop in her ear and he could almost feel the smooth stone against his tongue as he sucked her lobe into his mouth.

Never before had he been so enraptured with someone.

When it was her turn to speak…he braced himself, because he knew without a doubt that the sound of her voice would ruin him.

And it did.

Her soft voice felt like silk flowing across his ears, but her words were even more of a revelation.

"My name is Amethyst Miller and I'm a Religious Studies major. I just transferred here from Dublin, Ireland. I'm excited to be a part of this group," she said, her accent making her words sound seductive.

Collin felt a blush spread across his cheeks as those dark eyes finally met his. She was breathtaking.

And he would do anything to make her his.

***()*()***

After class, Collin shored up his nerves and introduced himself. As she put her sweet little hand in his, he felt his heart shift in his chest. It moved over so there was more room for her beside it.

"Would you like to come up to my apartment?" she asked shyly as they stopped walking in front of one of the older buildings off campus. He had been a perfect gentleman, holding her hand as they crossed the street and inquiring about her classes and hobbies. But now, with her timid smile aimed at him, a very base part of him woke up and demanded attention. His voice was rougher and deeper when he spoke.

"I don't think that would be a good idea. But I would love to see you again."

Amethyst tried to hide her disappointment when he declined her very kind offer to come up into her bed, but he saw it. They made plans to meet for coffee the next day, and he hoped that the gentle kiss he placed on her lips would help take the sting out of his words.

***()*()***

"Collin, are you ever going to bring your lady around to see us?" his father asked in that formal way he always spoke with as they sat around the kitchen table. His cousins Amelia and Julia were smart and went away to college, but he just couldn't bring himself to leave his family.

"Yeah Collin, I want to meet her," his sister, Beth announced as she sat down next to him and stole the piece of French toast off his plate. He stuck his tongue out at her as he forked another piece off the platter.

"Guys, please. We've only been dating a few months. Cut me some slack," he sighed, lowering her eyes to his food as he meticulously cut the toast into strips. He didn't want his family to see that he was also bothered by her refusal to meet them. He had been asking her for weeks to come over to dinner, but she just kept stalling him. He was starting to worry that she might not be as serious about their relationship as he was.

"Well, please let her know that we are most anxious to meet her," Edward said as he reached over and patted his son on the back. The two were nearly identical, the same eye and hair color and a very similar build. When they went out together, they tended to stop traffic. But neither of them let it go to their heads. Edward had the love of his life in his Bella and Collin wanted the same thing…desperately.

Soon after his seventeenth birthday, his mother had brought him down into her workroom and explained the curse that had been cast on their family centuries ago. While he had been raised with Wiccan beliefs, his parents had never mentioned the curse, or what they had gone through in an effort to break it. They were convinced that his birth was what changed their fate. But he could tell his mother still worried.

When nothing happened on the day he turned eighteen, his mother seemed to relax. Her smile was easier, her heart was lighter. She had finally accepted that perhaps they had indeed changed their fate. That day their extended family gathered together to celebrate. His Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper brought their girls, Amelia and Julia and Aunt Esme and Uncle Carlisle somehow managed to get their oldest, Bryn and their surprise arrival, six year old Mitchell to the old house on the hill. Esme thought she was going through early menopause when she started feeling nauseous in the morning the week before she turned forty eight, but Carlisle soon realized what the true cause of her fatigue and discomfort was. Six months later, Mitchell was born and he was the light of his parent's lives.

The wine ran like water and the food was never ending as they toasted to the Gods and the Goddesses. For the first time in two centuries…they truly felt free.

If they had only known the truth.

***()*()***

"Please Collin, just lay with me," she begged, her long limbs wrapping around his nearly bare body.

He had been holding her off for weeks, but she was adamant that they make love…tonight.

"Amethyst what is the rush? I'm not going anywhere…you're not going anywhere. I want it to be perfect," he whispered against her lips as he untangled her legs from around his hips and settled down next to her in her bed.

"Please Collin…I need you," she breathed, pulling the straps of her tank top down and showing off the tops of her breasts. It took all of his willpower, but he reached out and slid the fabric back up, pulling her into his arms with a sigh.

"You tempt me, my love. But I want it to be right when we make love," he said as he closed his eyes and enjoyed the feel of her against him. If only he had his eyes open, he would have seen the glow of red coming from his beloved's eyes.

***()*()***

"I just don't understand what her rush is?" Collin said sadly as he helped his mother gather the herbs from her garden. The sun was hot on his back, but he enjoyed the work. He always liked the feel of dirt beneath his hands.

"And you still feel like she is the one for you? What is stopping you? Not that I'm trying to push you. I'm proud that you waited to find someone your heart connected with instead of going off and boffing half the county like your cousin Amelia did," Bella laughed as she tossed a handful of sage into the basket. Alice and Jasper's daughter Amelia was a hellion and should be kept under lock and key, but they were allowing her to make her own mistakes. At least Julia was a good girl and wasn't adding to Alice's gray hair.

"I feel a connection to her unlike anything I've ever felt. When she is next to me, I feel like I could do anything," he sighed, pushing his hands into the earth.

"Well then Collin, you need to do what is right. And if waiting is right…then don't let her change your mind."

With a hug and kiss, Bella was off to get dinner ready. And then…she was going to work.

*()*()*

_Dark of night and bright of day_

_I ask for you to show the way_

_The mind is strong, but the heart is weak_

_And these are the answers I do seek_

_Is true love real or a mystery_

_As is my will, so mote it be._

The candle flared brightly, red and gold sparks shooting up from the flame as Bella waved her hand over the wick. There…hidden within the depths of the fire, was an image that shocked her to her core.

Victoria.

But before her eyes, the vision changed. Red hair transformed to pale blonde. Fair skin morphed to a golden tan. But the eyes…those dark gray eyes stayed the same.

It was then that Bella realized who she must be looking at…

Amethyst Miller.

***()*()***

"I have no idea how it happened, Edward, but I assure you that it was Victoria I saw in the fire. But then she changed into this girl. It _has_ to be her," Bella said, her voice getting louder as she paced across the floor of their bedroom. Edward stood in her way and took her trembling form into his arms.

"There is no possible way for her to be a relation of Victoria. There must be a mistake. We ended the curse, my love. It is _over_," he soothed, laying his cheek on top of her head, praying he was right.

"I'm so frightened. What could she want?" Bella whimpered, allowing the tears to fall while in the safety of Edward's arms.

Edward looked out into the dark night and sighed.

"I have no idea, my love."

***()*()***

"I really want you to meet my family, Amethyst. They are important to me," Collin said as the light faded from the room, leaving them locked in the in-between of night and day.

"I know you do, Collin. But the time is not right yet," she soothed as she leaned up on her elbow and looked down at him. She had managed to get him into her bed, but once again he had denied her the thing she so desperately needed. She knew if she could just tell him what was wrong, he would help her, but that was part of her curse.

Two hundred years ago, Victoria Mitchell had cast a curse on the Swan women. But that was not the only lives she had altered. In her single-minded quest for vengeance, she also cursed those around her. The Hale women had been cast into the role of nursemaids and caretakers of the Swan women and in turn, were spurned by their true love. And for Amethyst's lineage, their blight was twofold…they must wait for the male Swan and once he appeared, they were to seduce and enthrall him into madness. For Victoria was a smart, smart woman and she knew one day her love would succumb to the beauty and call of the Swan. And only then would her great, great niece take what was rightfully hers.

Amethyst Miller had Victoria's blood running through her veins.

But the problem was…she truly cared for Collin.

***()*()***

"I'm going to ambush them."

Edward rolled over in bed and looked at his wife's profile. She was staring up at the dark ceiling of their bedroom, her eyes locked on nothing…yet seeing everything.

"I am going to follow him to her apartment and just knock on the door. I need to know what she wants with our son."

Edward reached through the sheets to pull her trembling form into his arms. His lips pressed to the sensitive spot beneath her ear as he held her.

"If you believe that is what you need to do, then you must do it, my love," he whispered into her ear as his hand slid down her arm and onto the delicate cage of her ribs. "But for now, since the house is quiet and we are both awake…"

Bella reveled in the feel of Edward's hands on her skin.

The taste of his tongue in her mouth.

The glide of his skin against hers.

The joy she felt when he joined with her.

Her hands wrapped around his shoulders as his hips moved in that mind-bending pace they always did.

When they were together like this…time seemed to melt away.

The years faded until they were those young, frightened lovers who lived each day as if it were their last.

Feeling the tightening of Edward's body above her, Bella let herself go; embracing the ecstasy she had only ever felt in his arms.

And with their mixed sweat slowly cooling on her skin, she vowed that she would find a way to give her son the same experience.

***()*()***

"I know something is wrong. You have been different all day." Amethyst looked up from the book she had been reading and met Collin's eyes. He was right…she had been distracted and edgy all day. She could feel time slipping away from her, the damn pull in her blood demanding vengeance. And the more she resisted…the harder it became to fight.

"I'm sorry. I just…I feel like you are slipping away from me," she said quietly, rejoicing in the fact that the words were true. She hated lying to him.

"My love, I'm right here." Collin took her in his arms and hated the wetness he felt on her cheeks. When her lips pressed against his throat, he couldn't stop the needy moan from bursting from his lungs. He was tired of fighting. As much as she wanted him…he was desperate to feel her.

"I'm ready, Amethyst," he panted and she froze. This was what she had been waiting for.

So why did it feel like she was breaking in two?

*()*()*

The moment he slid into her welcoming heat, he started spinning out of control.

Nothing made sense.

He could feel her…smell her…taste her- but it was all through a hazy fog.

It was as if he was slowly disappearing.

Her cries echoed in his head, but they were not sighs of desire…they were screams of dismay.

"I'm so sorry, Collin. Please…you must believe me," she begged, trying to hold onto him when he started to move away. He stood at the edge of the bed, his eyes unable to focus on much of anything beside the mist-like substance taking over his vision.

"What have you done?" he breathed as he stumbled away from her slowly.

"I'm sorry!" she cried, curling into herself on the bed as she watched him bounce off of the wall and frantically search for the door.

"I _loved _you!" he yelled, just as a loud banging started from the front door of the apartment. Collin used the noise as a guide, grabbing any item of clothing he tripped over to cover his nakedness on the way. When he opened the door, his mother's pained gasp and his father's hoarse shout alerted him to who had been knocking and he was overwhelmingly relieved that he wouldn't have to venture on this confusing path on his own.

"Come quickly," his father said, guiding him out of the apartment and down to the waiting car. He could hear his mother confronting Amethyst on the floor above him, but he was too devastated to care.

*()*()*

Once home, his mother disappeared into her work room, frantically searching for any answers in the old Book of Shadows she collected. Alice and Esme came just as soon as they could, bringing Bryn, Julia and Amelia along to help. Now…late into the night, they still had no idea what had happened.

Collin stood at the edge of the cliff, his heart a shattered mess in his chest.

He had loved her.

But it had all been a cruel trick.

She never cared for him.

"Collin!"

He turned his head and watched her hazy form as she appeared from behind the stand of trees, but he couldn't bring himself to meet her eyes.

The lies…all the lies.

Staring out across the dark sky at the waning moon, he didn't hesitate as he stepped off the cliff and let the water swallow him whole.

***()*()***

As Amethyst watched Collin disappear beneath the rolling waves, she knew that the curse had become reality. She had driven him insane. Part of her rejoiced that it was finished…but a larger part of her was devastated.

She had truly loved him.

Fighting against her natural survival instinct, she took a deep breath and jumped in after him.

The water was freezing cold, invading her lungs and squeezing her heart in her chest.

The salt water stung her eyes, but she opened them anyway…searching for Collin.

He was right there.

His body floated gently beneath the waves, his eyes closed peacefully.

But she refused to let him go.

She grabbed his arm and kicked toward the surface.

She would save him…no matter the cost.

***()*()***

"Collin!"

Bella screamed as she watched him fly off the cliff, followed closely by Amethyst. They disappeared beneath the water's surface and she contemplated following, until Edward's strong hands stopped her.

"Let us go down to the beach," he said frantically. His only son was somewhere under the dark water, and he was just as worried as Bella was. But he refused to let her go in after him. He would not lose them both.

Just as their feet touched the coarse sand, he saw two heads break through the surf. Wading into the shallow ocean, he grabbed for Collin's arm, pulling him through the breaking waves and onto the beach. He was breathing, but just barely. Bella helped Amethyst out and sat her down on a rock, far away from where her son was fighting for his life.

"What have you done?" Bella rasped, unable to even look at the bedraggled woman.

"I love him."

As Amethyst uttered those words, Collin took a deep breath, turning on his side to cough up the briny water. He blinked his eyes frantically, trying to see if his vision was still obscured. But when Amethyst's bright blonde hair came clearly into focus, he knew it was over.

She had sacrificed herself for him in the name of true love.

And the curse was well and truly over.

***()*()***

The breeze ruffled her hair and she sighed as he reached over and tucked the gray strand behind her ear. How many times had they sat just like this, she wondered? The pot of tea was cooling on the table between them, while a stick of incense burned next to it. The sound of children's laughter and running footsteps echoed from inside the massive house and she knew that before long she would be surrounded by little ones.

This was what life was all about.

"Are you cold?" Bella turned and looked at the man who sat next to her on the swing. Edward's hair was still as thick as it had been the first time she saw him, although the golden bronze was long gone. She liked the silver, though. She thought it was distinguished.

"I'm fine. Just sad that another summer is over," she sighed, reaching for his hand beneath the wool blanket that covered their legs.

"But just think how much fun we will have when we're snowed in," he joked, nudging her with his elbow and waggling his bushy eyebrows.

"Edward…don't scare the children. You know that they think we had sex two times and that was it. If the only knew how often they nearly walked in on us," Bella giggled, covering her mouth when her laughter morphed into a cough. Edward held her tightly as she struggled to catch her breath. He hated seeing her so weak, but it was the way of life. As she composed herself, the screen door banged open and a gaggle of children emerged.

"Móraí! Daideó!" they cried as they descended on the now over full swing. Bella laughed as she hoisted little Erin onto her lap and Aiden snuggled next to her. Edward had Flynn and Bríghid curled up next to him. From the corner of her eye, she saw Collin and Amethyst in the doorway, his arm wrapped protectively around her waist and her head on his chest.

Yes, she thought, this was what life was all about.

And she knew no matter how many obstacles life through her way, she would get through them with the help of the man she loved and her family.

From them she drew her strength.

For them all her love blossomed.

With them life was rich and good.

The Curse of the Swan was but a memory…and life was perfect.

***sob***

**This started as an exercise to reinforce my studies in Wicca.**

**It became so much more.**

**And now my overwhelming thanks…**

**Melanie…who nurtured this story like a baby.**

**Sandy…who always kept me inspired and gave Amethyst her name.**

**Dally…who helped me stay true to the ways.**

**Fallenforthecullen...who made me a kickass banner.  
><strong>

**And all of you…who didn't spew hate, but instead accepted the differences between us.**

**I love you all…**

**Blessed be…**


End file.
